Finding Answers
by jasper41164
Summary: Lucas Scott comes to Tree Hill to find answers about his family
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Karen Roe left Tree Hill right after Dan abandoned her and started a new life for herslef and her baby. She meet and fell in love with Robert Daniels and married him and he adopted Lucas. They were a happy family untill Karen was killed by a drunk driver when Lucas was 12. Robert started beating and blaming Lucas for Karens death. When Lucas was 16 he got emancipated from Robert and finished high school. And join the Army so he could go to college. He attended the Stanford University where he played basketball and majored in Literature. He meet Haley James there. After graduating college he went into the military. and joined the Army Rangers. He is now 28 and getting out of the service and going to find Keith Scott to find answers about who his birth father is

Peyton Sawyer went to LA right after high school to persue a career in music but is returning home to Tree Hill. She wants to return home so she can be who she use to be and not what somebody else wants her to be. Everything that happened on the show happened except Lucas

Nathan Scott is Lucas's younger brother. His Uncle Keith took custody of him when he was 12 years old because his dad and mom were abusing him. He went to Duke university to paly basketball. He is now playing for the Charlotte Bobcats. He and Haley James have been dating since Senior year of high school.

Haley James was a good friend of Peytons she now runs her own cafe in Tree hill called Haleys Cafe. She went to Stanford where she meet Lucas but returned home and started the cafe. She friends with everyone and helps who ever she can.

Keith Scott is Nathan and Lucas's uncle has never seen Lucas wonders about him and Karen all the time. He runs an auto body shop in Tree Hill. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Lt. Daniels it has been an honor serving with you if you ever need anything let me know. says Major Moore

Thank you sir were you able to find any information on Keith Scott for me. asks Lucas

Yes he lives in Tree Hill North Carolina and runs a Auto Body shop there

Thanks alot Major Moore

No problem Daniels is that where your headed

Yes sir I bought a club there.

Good luck with whatever you do.

Thank you sir

Now get out of here and say goodbye to everyone before you go

Charolette North Carolina Lawyers Office

Come in Mr Daniels I'm Stuart Wilson I was your mothers lawyer as you know when she died she had a 25 millions life insurance policy that was to be put onto trust for you until you reached the age of 21. It has been drawing interest and has grown to around 40 million now. Its all yours I purchased the club out of it and set up the bank accounts in Tree Hill as you requested and transfer the money there. Do you have any questions you want to ask.

Just a couple who has been running the club since you bought it.

The manger that was running it for the previous owner.

Did you purchase the house in Tree Hill also.

Yes the one you looked at online at the realators web page it a beautiful house and theres a guest house in the back.

Thanks what about my car did you purchase it also.

Yes its setting outside

Thanks for everything you've done Mr Wilson

Your welcome if you need anything else just let me know

I will thanks again 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

LA at Sire Records

I quit I wont play this game anymore its not who I'am says Peyton to her boss

You'll regret this

No I wont I regret staying here so long I'm going home where I belong

At the Peyton's apartment

Thanks again Amy for babysitting David for me

No problem Peyton he a great little boy I'm going to miss you

I'll miss you to

Bye Peyton

Bye Amy

Peyton pulls out her phone and dials a number

Hello?

Hales is that you

Yea who is this

Its Peyton

Peyton it's good to hear from you how are you doing

I'm coming home

You are how long are you staying

For good

What are you gonna do here

Look for a job as soon as I get there

The clubs looking for a manger

They are who owns it now

I don't know they recently sold it and I haven't heard who owns it.

Well I talk to you when I get in Haley

OK bye Peyton 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

At Tric Lucas walking in

Can I help you?

No I own the club and who are you? asks Lucas

I'm Jerry I was the manager fro the previous owner

Well I may not need you any longer I'll give you at least two weeks notice if I don't says Lucas

Well I'll stay as long as you need me

Alright I'm going to get something to eat I'll be back in a little while

I'll see you later

At Haleys cafe

Hey Haley

Hey Peyton its good to see you

You to Haley this is my son David

Hi David I'm Haley

Hi How old is he?

Hes four

He looks like you

Thanks

Haley can you do me a favor

Sure what is it

Can you keep David here why I go to the club about the job

Sure no problem go on

Thanks I won't be long

As she walks out Lucas walks in

I heard this place has the best food in town

Lucas! What are you doing here

I live here now

What about the Army

I got out three days ago

What are you gonna do now

Not sure yet

We'll what can I get you

The special sounds good

I'll be back with your food

Hey buddy I'm Lucas whats your name

I not allowed to talk to strangers

Well I guess you have a point there.

At the club

Hey sexy what can I do for you Jerry asks Peyton as she comes in

I'm here about the managers job

Well the owners not here but I can guarantee you the job if you sleep with me and keep me satisfied while you work here

Your a dick theres no way I'd sleep with you

Well no job then

Screw you as she walks out of the club

Back at the cafe Peyton coming back in mad

Hey Peyton how did it go at the club

I don't think I'll get the job

Why not

Because I wouldn't sleep with the man that was there

What a jerk what was his name

I don't know I left before I done something I would regret.

Excuse me did you say you went to the club for this job asks Lucas

Yea why

I'll be right back taking out his phone dialing the club

Hello

Jerry this is Lucas I need you to come to Haley's Cafe

Now

Yes now and hurry up

Alright I'm coming

Sorry about that do you have a resume I could see

Why would you need to see my resume

Because I might have a job for you

OK here handing him her resume

Haley who is he

His names Lucas Daniels I went to Stanford with him he just moved here

Oh

Ms. Sawyer

Call me Peyton

Ok Peyton I'm Lucas the jobs yours

What job

Your about to find out

Lucas you wanted to see me asks Jerry

Yea I heard a conversation between Ms. Sawyer and Haley here about how you treated her at the club earlier

I treated her fine she went hostile on me when I told her she couldn't have the job

You didn't say she could have the job if she slept with you

I might have said something

You are no longer the manager

So I don't have a job anymore

You'll have to talk to my new manager Peyton does he still have a job

You mean I got the job

Yea you did does he have a job

No your fired

Ok Peyton down to business how does 800 a week sound to you and you can change anything in the club as you see fit

Great when do I start

You just did

Whats going on

I got the job at the club

How

I just gave it to her

You own the club Lucas

Yea I bought it

Thats great

Hey Haley there was a little boy in here earlier I tried to talk to him but he said he wasn't allowed to talk to strangers is he yours

No hes Peytons

Hes yours Peyton

Yea he is wheres he at Haley

He fell asleep in my office

Hes a smart boy

Yea he is

Peyton where are you living asks Haley

Right now I'm staying in a hotel until I can find something else

I may be able to help you out with that says Lucas

What do you mean asks Peyton

Well my house has a guest house in the back I planned to rent it out its fully furnished if your interested

How much

200 a month

I'll look at it and let you know

Sure

I need to ask you something. says Lucas

What is it

Do you know where I can find Keith Scott?

How do you know Keith asks Haley

I don't he use to know my mom

Your mom what was her name luke asks Haley

Karen Roe she grew up here

Where is your mom Luke Haley asks

She was killed by a drunk driver when I was twelve

I'm sorry Luke

It was a long time ago but its still hurts sometimes

I know what you mean my mom was killed when I was 9 says Peyton

Well Keith should be coming in soon for lunch

I'll wait on him

Ok

Peyton you can look at the house later if you want

Yea when will you be home

As soon as I talk to Keith

Well I just wait and follow you if thats alright

Yea thats fine 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Later at the Cafe

Luke theres Keith

Hey Keith theres somebody that wants to talk to you

Hey Haley who is it

Lucas Daniels I went to Stanford with him

Hi Mr. Scott

Hi Mr. Daniels just call me Keith

You can call me Lucas

Alright what can I do for you

Well I was hoping to talk to you about my mom

Who's your mom

Karen Roe

Your Karens son

Yea I am

How is your mom

She was killed by a drunk driver when I was 12

I'm sorry to hear that she was a great woman

Thanks what I really want to know is if you have any idea who my birth father is

Yea I know who he is you really want to know

Yea

His name is Dan Scott

Scott thats your name

Yea unfortunately hes my brother

So your my uncle

Yea I am I've wandered about you all these years

So I take it hes not someone I want to meet

No I had to take custody of well your half brother Nathan when he was 12 because they were abusing him

I have a brother

Yea you do

Does he know about me

Yea I told him we tried to find you a couple of times but no luck

Is he around

He'll be in soon

Hey Haley

Yea Keith

whens Nate coming in

Next weekend why

You want to tell her Lucas

Yea go ahead

Lucas is his brother

What no way

Yea Karen was the woman Dan abandoned when he found out she was pregeant

Well Nate will be happy your here he tried to find you a couple of times

I look forward to meeting him

Lucas how long are you staying in Tree Hill

For good I bought Tric and and a house here.

Thats good I'd like to get to know you

I'd like that

Hey Keith you'll never guess who Luke hired as the manger of the club

Who

Peyton

Peyton's back

Yea she got back last night

Hey Haley Hey Keith says Skills

Hey Skills I'd like you to meet a friend of mine says Haley

Alright Skills this is Lu

Lt Daniels what are you doing here

Hey Sargeant Taylor I live here now I bought Tric

Thats great Lt.

Just call me Lucas I'm no longer in the service

Well then you can call me Skills

Alright

Hey Skills

Hey Skinny girl when did you get back

Last night

So Lucas when did you get out of the service

3 days ago it was time to move on

I sure they liked that

Well my time was up

Yea but your the best at what you did

What exactly did you do Lucas

I was a member of the Army Rangers

A member your team has the best record of successful missions your the best there is or is gonna be

I don't know about that Skills I done my job and nothing more

You still play ball

Sometimes haven't really had the time lately

Well we'll have to play sometime right now I'm going to look for a job

Hey Peyton do we need anybody at the club asks Lucas

I'm not sure as I haven't really looked at anything yet

Well if we do give Skills a call I know hes a great bartender

I check and see I'll let you know Skills

Well I need to get home and try to unpack some Peyton you gonna follow me

Yea I'm ready anytime you are

I'am ready

Let me get David and I'll be out

Ok I'll be in my car 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Later at Lucas's house

The house is back here leading Peyton to the guest house

Well this is it what do you think

This is a guest house asks Peyton looking at the house

Yea thats what they told me when I bought the house I didn't see it till yesterday

You bought it with out seeing it

Well I looked at it online at the realators website and my Lawyer came and looked at it and handled the purchase

So what do you think do you like it

Its great but are you sure 200 is enough

Yea this way I know who's renting it and I wont have to worry about it being empty

I'll take it

Ok you can move in whenever you want its already furnished change anything you want theres a pool use it treat everything here like its yours Ok

OK thanks again for this

No problem

Can I ask you something asks Peyton

Yea go ahead

What was it that you and Keith were talking about

Keith knew my mom she grew up here and I wanted to know if he knew who my birth father was and he did his brother Dan

So Keiths your uncle and that makes Nathan your brother

Yea I gained an uncle and brother in one day its alot to take in but Keith seems like a nice guy

He is hes been there for Nathan and hes helped me over the years too.

Well when do you think you'll move in

Today if its not a problem

No go ahead if you need anything I'll be in the house

Ok thanks again

Like I said no problem

Well I'm going to the hotel and pick up my things I'll see you later

Lucas on his phone calling some one

Hello

Mr Wilson Its Lucas Daniels

What can I do for you Mr Daniels

Theres three empty buildings around the club can you find out who owns them and see if they want to sell them

Sure what do you plan on doing with them

Well I always thought about starting my own record label and I figure I can use the buildings to do that and build a recording studio

Well I'll see what I can find out

Thanks

Later that night Lucas fixing dinner and sees Peyton and David setting in front of the guest house he walks out to talk

Hey Peyton

Hey Lucas

This is your son

Yea my pride and joy

David come here a minute

David this is Lucas Lucas my son David

Nice to meet you David

Nice to meet you too

Peyton have you and David had dinner yet

No we were gonna go to the cafe in a little while

Well I just made dinner if you want to join me

You sure

Yea I'am not really use to eating alone usually theres about 100 other guys there to

Sure we'd love to I just hope you can cook

Yea my mom was teaching me when see died and I kept up learning for her she loved to cook so it makes it seem like I'm closer to her some how

I done the same thing with cheerleading my mom was one so I cheered all four years of high school

Lets go the lasanga should be about done

It smells great

Thanks it a recipe I've been using for years it was my moms but I changed it a little

What would you like to drink

What do you have

Well I have soda milk orange and apple juice and theres a wine cellar down stairs I don't know much about wine but there quite a lot down there.

Mind if I have a look

No go ahead if you see something you like bring it up just go through that door there and go down the stairs and turn to your left its the first door you come to I'm gonna put the garlic bread in the oven

Ok I'll be back David you set there and be good

OK mom

Hey David want do you like to do

I like to play ball I don't get to much and I like to draw and listen to music

I like to play ball to and listen to music but I can't draw worth anything

You play ball

Yea I played in high school and college.

Were you any good

They say I was I can hold my own

You have a big house

Yea it is kinda big but I'm use to really small places to live in so I wanted something bigger

I got a bottle of wine to drink with dinner

Alright what do you want to drink David Milk or Juice

Can I have juice mom

Sure

Its ready lets eat

Lucas this is really good says Peyton

Thanks Peyton can I ask you something

Sure

You were staying in a hotel because you just got back to town right

Yea

Where were you living before coming home

LA I was working at Sire Records but what I liked and how I thought the music should be like was ompletely different than what they thought

What kind of music do you like

I like Nada Surf, Fallout Boy, NOFX, LaRocca, audioslave, Led zepplin, ac/dc those are some of my favorites

I like all of those to as his phone rings he puts it on speaker

Hello

Mr Daniels its Stuart Wilson

What did you find out

The same man that owned the club owns all three buildiings and will sell them for 300 thousand

Buy them and see if you can find somewhere to buy recording equipment

Alright I'll take care of it

Thanks

What are you buying

The three buildings by Tric I'm going to start my own label and build a recording studio

Wow you don't waste time do you

No I like to stay busy and I have another question for you

What is it

You want to be my partner in the label

Can I think about it and if I do I'll have to find the money for my part

Well I'll help you there if you do it you wont have to come up with anything at the end of the year after profits you can just pay me a percentage back each year until you pay me back

How much are we talking here

Lets do it this way we'll use the upstairs of Tric for now all we'll have to split is the recording equipment and whatever else we need to start the label

Give me a day or so to think about it

OK just let me know what you decide

Lucas dinner was really great thanks

No problem I glad you enjoyed it

Well we should go its getting late and we have to be at the club in the morning

Ok I'll see you tomorrow 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The next day at TRIC

So Peyton anything you think we should change asks Lucas

Well I think we need a neon sign inside and out with the name of the club and a better bar this one's not very good it needs to be longer and the stage needs to be raised up off of the floor and I think we need to do all ages nights so the teens can come too.

Ok we'll do all of that we'll get a contractor in here to look at the bar and the stage and we'll order the neon signs and I think the sound system needs upgraded and have you checked to see if we need a bartender

Yea we need one I'll call Skills later and let him know

Ok anything else we need to do

Well we need to get more music and hire a DJ to play and we need to see about booking some bands to play

OK you have some connections on that part right

Yea a few

Well get whoever you think will draw a crowd and once we get everything upgraded will book someone to play

OK

Now like I said anything you want to do here do it I trust you and you'll do a great job

Thanks Lucas

Your welcome wheres David

Haley has him

You could've brought him with you here

I didn't know if you would mind

No not at all as long as you do your job bring him anytime you want its not a problem I know whats its like to be a single parent my mom done it for 9 years with me

Thanks Lucas for the job and everything else

No problem

You haven't mentioned the label

Well I said I'd give you time to think about it so whenever your ready to discuss it I'll be ready

I've thought about it and if your sure about I'd like to do it

I'm sure about it

So we're gonna use the upstairs for the label

Yea for now we'll see how it goes if it does well we'll move the offices to one of the other buildings

What about the recording studio

Well the building right next door is in the best shape it wouldn't take much to put it there what do you say

What about the cost

Like I told you at the end of the year you can pay me a percentage of the costs until you pay me back

OK lets do it

Ok and I thought we could use the club and have open mic nights for local artists to play and if we seen someone we like we can try and sign them

Yea sounds like a good idea

And when it comes to actually putting out albums I can do some of the album art

So you draw

Yea I have since I was real little

Can I ask you a question

Yea go ahead

Haley said you went to college with her what did you study

Literature and business

You went to college what did you study

Business music and art so we both should be alright with the business side of this

Yea we should

Well lets get to work shall we I'll call the contractors and you can call Skills if you want and do you have anybody in mind for the DJ

Yea I do if hes still around

Alright I'll talk to you later

OK

At the Cafe

Hey Haley

Hey Peyton hows it going

Great I just hired Skills as the bartender

Thats great Peyton

Do you know if Mouth is still around

Yea hes working as a nursing assistant at the nursing home why

I want to see if he wants the DJ job at the club

Well he might

do you have his number

No but I know hes at the rivercourt with Fergie and Junk right now

Alright I'll go down there are you sure David's alright

Yea hes in the back playing

Ok if you need me call my cell Lucas said I could bring him to the club with me

OK I will

AT the rivercourt

Hey Mouth

Hey Peyton when did you get back

The other night

Its good to see you hugging her

Hey Fergie Junk

Hey Peyton

Mouth I have a job offer for you

What is it

Do you want the DJ job at TRIC

Yea that'd be great you work there

Yea I'm the new manager and Skills is the new bartender

Well I'll take the job whats the pay

I'm not sure we'll have to talk to the owner and see

OK whos the owner

Lucas Daniels he just moved to town he went to college with Haley

When can we talk to him

Lets go now

OK

Back at TRIC

Lucas you here

Yea right here the contractors on his way

OK Lucas this is Mouth I offered him the DJ job he said he'd do it whats it pay

Lets go talk a minute

OK we'll be right back Mouth

Alright I'll be here

What do you think we should pay

I don't really know

Well how about 450 a week to start and we'll see

OK

Well Mouth how does 450 a week sound to start off

Good how much do I work a week

Every night the clubs open but until we open back up we'll need you here to help buy equipment and help get it ready

OK I'll do it

Alright thats great

Mr Daniels thanks for the job

No problem but it was Peyton that gave it to you and call me Lucas

OK

I'm lookinig for Lucas Daniels

Thats me

I'm the contractor you called

Peyton is that you

Yea its me Jake

How are you

I'm fine but I don't really want to talk to you

Your still upset about that

Yea I'am so Lucas I'm going to the office

OK

I'm sorry Jake is it but I'll have to find someone else to do the job

Why

Because Peyton doesn't seem confortable working around you

So because she doesn't know how to let things go I don't get the job

I'm sorry shes the manager and she'll have to work with the contractor I'm sorry heres something for your trouble

Do you even know what happend

No and its not my business

Alright bye

Peyton hes gone

Thanks Lucas

He wont be working here we'll find someone else

Thanks for that its been years but it stills bothers me what he did

I'm sorry whatever it was

Your not even gonna ask what it was

Not my business if you want me to know you'll tell me

He cheated on me in high school and I don't really trust someone that would do that

Alright I respect that we'll find someone else

Ok 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The weekend

Hey Haley what time is Nate suppost to be in asks Keith

Anytime why

Well I want to tell him about Lucas

Oh ok I'll tell you want to see him

OK I'm going to the shop

Hey Hales

Hey Peyton what are you up to

Taking a break

Hows the club coming

Great the bars done and the stage is about half way finished and the recording studio is coming along

Thats great Peyton wheres Lucas

He took David to the rivercourt with him to play some ball for a while

Hes good with him isn't he

Yea he is David needs some male influence

Peyton I gonna ask something if you don't want to answer you don't have to

Ok

What happened to his dad

Well when I told him about David he left and when he came back to get his stuff he handed me some papers basically terminating any rights to David and he brought his girlfriend and when I seen who it was I asked how long they had been seeing each other and she said since you two started going out I asked him didn't I mean anything to him and he said I was just a good lay and he need more go figure

Who was the girlfriend

Brooke

I never thought she would do something like that

I never either but she did so thats it

I'm sorry you had to go through that Peyton

Thanks Haley but thats the past and I'm not gonna dwell on it

Have you dated since then

Not really theres somebody I interested in now but I don't

Who is it

I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone

Ok I won't

Lucas

You like Lucas

Yea I do but I'm not gonna say anything not right now anyway

How come

Well right now we're both so busy and I don't know if he feels the same way

OK hes a great guy though

Yea he is we'll see where it goes

Hey Hales I'm home

Nate I've missed you

I missed you too

Sawyer is that you

Yea its me I'm home

How long

For good I'm the new manager at TRIC

Thats great

Thanks

Nate Keith wants to see you

OK I'll go see him tomorrow

No I think you better go see him now

Something wrong

No but he really wanted to talk to you

OK I'll go now

What was that about Haley

He wants to tell him about Lucas

Oh ok I'm gonna head back to the club

Ok I'll see you later

At Keiths

Hey Keith Haley said you wanted to see me

Yea set down

OK whats up

Well you know how we looked for your brother

Yea we couldn't find him

Well hes here

What where

He moved to town the first of the week he bought TRIC and he went to college with Haley

So hes here does he know about me

He didn't he came looking for me his mom use to talk aboout me to him he came to see if I knew who his birth father was and I told him and about you he wants to meet you

I want to meet him too

Well I say hes at the club Peyton works for him

Do they know hes my brother

Yea but I told them I'd tell you

OK lets go 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Keith and Nathan coming into the club

Hey Keith Nate

Hey Peyton is Lucas here asks Keith

He took David to the rivercourt he should be getting back anytime

You care if we wait

No go ahead

The club looks great Peyton you and Lucas have done a great job

Thanks Keith we're almost done down here the offices upstairs are gonna take a little longer

Offices what for Keith asks

We're starting a music label together we're putting a recording studio in the building next door

Thats great Peyton I know thats always been your dream

Yea it has and thanks to Lucas its coming true

So have you hired everybody you need for the club

Just about we hired Skills hes the bartender and Mouths the DJ we hired a few girls as waitress and a few people as bouncers

When are you opening up asks Nathan

We hope three weeks if everything goes as planned

Well good I'll try to be back for it

Thanks Nate

Mommy I made a basket.

You did thats great honey

Yea Lucas says I'm good

He is Peyton and he picks things up fast

Thanks Lucas

Your welcome I love spending time with him

Lucas I have someone that wants to meet you says Keith

Alright Keith who is it

Lucas this is your brother Nathan Nathan your brother Lucas

Its nice to finally meet you Lucas

You to Nathan

Lucas you want to go somewhere and talk

Sure you be ok Peyton

Yea go ahead

You know Keith this means alot to both of them

Yea I'm happy their finally meeting

You like him don't you

Who?

Lucas

Am I that obvious

To me anyway have you said anything to him

No not yet we've both been so busy with the club and the label

Are you going to

Not yet please don't say anything

I won't

Thanks Keith

So David you like to play ball huh

Yea Lucas says I'm good

You like Lucas

Yea he plays ball with me and talks to me if I need to

Thats good

At the Cafe with Lucas and Nathan

So Lucas what do you do

I played ball for Stanford the I went into the Army just got out and moved here and bought the club

You played for Stanford I probally played against you I played for Duke

I say you did

So wheres your mom

She was killed by a drunk driver when I was 12

Sorry to hear that

Thanks After that I didn't have any family I emancipated myself from my adopted father when I was 16. I've been on my own since

Well you have family now you have me Keith Hales and Peyton

Thanks Nathan that means alot how long are you in

Just the weekend I have to get back for practice

Why don't you and Haley come to the house for dinner tonight and ask Keith to come I'll see if Peyton and David wants to come

I was gonna ask is David Peytons son

Yea hes a great boy and hes good at basketball for his age

Hey Nate Dawg when you get in

Today Skills have you meet my brother

Your brother Lucas you Nates brother

Yea I found out when I got here

Small world I knew you all this time

You knew Lucas before he came here Skills

Yea I was in the service with him

Hows Bevin Skills

Shes good kind of cranky but I guess being 7 months pregeant will do that

Your gonna be a dad

Yea I'm scared to death but looking forward to it

I'm happy for you Skills

Thanks Nate

Nathan I'm gonna head back to the club I'll see you tonight say 7

Yea we'll be there

At the club

Hey Peyton everything alright

Yea everythings fine

I askes Nathan and Haley and Keith over for dinner you and David wanna come

No its your family

I consider you family so you should come

Ok If your sure(shes kinda upset with the family thing)

I'm sure I told them 7 so whenever you want to come over

OK

I'm gonna go to the store and get some stuff for tonight

You need any help

Yea if you want to

Yea maybe I'll learn to cook a little better

OK lets go 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

So your gonna bake a chicken with stuffing and vegtables asks Peyton

Yea you've never baked a chicken

The most I can really cook is tv dinners and premade cookies

Come I'll show you how

Ok

Now take the chicken and put in the sink and wash it inside and out

Like this as she runs water over and rubs it and puts water inside and rinses it out

Yea like now we take the neck liver and heart and gizzard and put it in a pan of water with onions and celery and a couple chicken bullion cubes and boil it

Whats the bullion cubes for

Their made from chicken stock concentrate they help give it a better flavor

OK

Now what kinda of stuffing do you like

Not sure I only thought there was one kinda

Well there all pretty much the same but do you like it with cornbread or just taosted bread

I don't know what do you like

I like cornbread stuffing

Ok lets make that then

Alright can you hand me the cornmeal and flour out of the cabinet and I'll get the eggs and milk

Sure

Now you take two cups of flour and meal and some salt and a little bit of pepper put it in a bowl and an egg and enough milk to make a good batter you just mix it together and add the milk a little at a time until you get it the way you want.

Like this

Yea you got

Now we turn the oven on 350-375 degrees and take a cast iron skillet and put oil in it and put it in the oven to heat

Ok now we'll clean the vegtables why that heats

Ok we just peel the potatoes and wash the carrots and what about the little onions asks Peyton

Those we just peel and mix in with the other vegtables

OK I'll get started on that

Alright I'm gonna mix another bowl of cornbread

You really like to cook don't you

Yea I do a home cooked meal tastes better any day

I have to agree with that how long do you boil neck and stuff

Until its done then you take out the neck and gizzard and heart you can leave the liver it mostly breaks up anyway

What do you do with the heart and gizzard

You eat them

You eat the heart

Yea you never have

No I haven't

Well now you can try it

Ok I'll try it

You eat the gizzard to you can buy them seperate you boil them tender then drain the water of and coat them in flour and fry them til their brown and then eat them

I've never tried them either

Well have to fix that one day

If you say so

I do

Ok now that the oil is hot we take the pans out of the oven and pour the batter in them and put them back in the oben to bake

How long does that take

It depends in the oven and sometimes the weather you just keep an eye on it and when its golden brown its done and you take it out

OK

A little later

Ok the cornbreads done

God it smells good says Peyton

Can you get the butter out of the refridgator

Sure

I want you to try this he cuts the cornbread on cuts a slice and puts butter on it

Here you go its hot so watch out reaching it to her

God thats good and its not that hard to make

No its not I'll tell you what it goes good with is a pot of soup beans friend potatoes and Lettuce and onions

What do you mean lettuce and onions

Well you get long leaf lettuce wash it drain it well good and cut up green onions mix it together and fry bacon and crumble it up in it and pour the hot grease of it to wilt it down.

Sounds good

Oh it is I'll have to fix it for you one day

Alright

Now we take the cornbread and crumble it up in a bowl and add some eggs and the broth from the neck and stuff and mix it together

Like this as she mixes it with a spoon

Well you can but its kind of easier like this as he takes his hands and mixes it together

OK some using your hands is better

Sometimes with this its faster

OK let me try

Ok

It kinda of feels funny she says laughing

I guess it does Ok that should be enough

OK now what

Well we get the roasting pan and put the chicken in and stuff it

Stuff it

Yea I'll show you

OK

You take the chicken and take your hand and put the stuffing inside the chicken like this and fill the whole thing up

Ok now what do you do with the rest

See that baking dish right there

Yea Put the rest in it and cover it with aluminum foil

OK

Now we put the vegtables in with the chicken

OK I'll do that

Is David still asleep

Yea hes wore out from earlier

Ok

Now we put the lid on the pan and put it in the oven and let it cook we put the other pan of stuffing in a little later

OK now what

Dessert

And what is for dessert asks Peyton

Cheesecake but I cheat a little on this

Hows that

You'll see first is the crust in the cabinet over theres two boxes of graham cracker crums can you get

Sure

OK now we take some butter and melt it

OK

No we dump the crumbs in a bowl and wait on the butter

So you pour the butter in the crumbs asks Peyton

Yea but not all at once just enough to hold it together

OK

I'm gonna get a cake pan to put it in

Ok I'll watch the butter

Do you want to mix the crust

Yea with my hands right

Yea just mix it and when you can take it and form a ball with out it falling apart you done

OK

Is this right she asks holding up a ball

Yea thats good

Now we take it and put it in the pan and pat it out on the bottom and the sides

OK I'll do it

OK

Is that good enough

Yea now put it in the refridgerator to cool and set in place

OK now what about the filling

Ok we take cream cheese condensed sweetened milk and just a little bit of lemon juice and mix it together

Ok I guessing with my hands again

Well you could but a mixer works better he tells her laughing

OK stop laughing

Ok no laughing

How much cream cheese

Five packs of cream cheese and a can and a half of the condened milk and a teaspoon of lemon juice to start

OK

This alright

Lets taste it and see if its alright

What do you think Peyton

Taste good to me

OK we'll set it to the side for now and let the crust cool a little more

OK I thought you said cheated a little on this

I do I use canned cherry and apple pie filliing to put on top but you can eat just the way it is

If you don't use the canned stuff what do you use

Well you can take fresh strawberrys and heat them with a little water and add corn starch to thicken them or pretty much any fresh fruit

OK

Get the crust and we'll put the filling in it

Ok now you just spread it out right

Yep there you go and put it back in the fridge

You said something about rolls

Yep thats what the bread machine is for you just follow the recipe in the book and turn it on and when its done you just roll them into small balls and put the on a greased cookie sheet and brush melted butter on top and let them raise again then bake them.

So we're done for now

Yep you want to pick out some wine for dinner

Sure

You better get a few bottles

OK I'll be back

These should do as she sets down three bottles of wine

Peyton I really enjoyed spending the day with you

Yea I did to especially learning how to cook

I'll show you anytime you want

Ok thanks I need to go change for dinner I'll go get David I'll be back

You can just leave him if you want

You sure

Yea go on 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

At dinner

Lucas this smells great says Haley

Thanks but I can't take all the credit Peyton helped

Oh lord I'm not sure I wanna eat says Nathan making a face

Hey Lucas told me how to do everything I learned alot today

Ok I'm trusting you says Keith

So what are we having asks Haley

Roasted chicken stuffing and vegtables and home made rolls says Peyton

And you two made it all asks Nathan

Yes we did and we made the dessert to says Lucas

OK when do we eat asks Keith

In a minute I'am going to get it now says Lucas

I'll help you Peyton says getting up and following him to the kitchen

They've both have it bad says Haley

What do you mean asks Nathan

They like each you can tell the way they look at each other

Have they told each other asks Nathan

I don't think so

I say we let them figure it out ok says Keith

OK the both agree

Here we go I hope you like it

After dinner

You two that was great Luke I want the recipe for those rolls says Haley

OK Its in my bread machine recipe book says Lucas

You made those in a bread machine

Yea I make those my pizza crust and some other things in it

I still want the recipe

OK

Peyton you like cooking

Well Lucas made it easier to learn he showed me how to do it all and I've got to say I'm looking forward to trying that lettuce and onions he told me about.

Everyone ready for dessert

Yea what are we having asks Nathan

Cheesecake with your choice of apple or cherry toppings

David you want to help me get it asks Lucas

Yea

Ok lets go

He's good with him ain't he Peyton asks Haley

Yea he is

What is it Peyton

Nothing its just Davids missed out on a lot not having a dad in his life

We're all here to help with that Peyton we can all do stuff with him says Keith

Thanks Keith

Here we go I hope you like it

Lucas Peyton this is great I want this recipe to says Haley as she eats her cheesecake

Thanks Haley

Hey Lucas can I talk to you and Peyton a minute asks Nathan

Yea sure come on

What is it Nathan

You two are starting a record label right

Yea we are

Well what about asking Haley

You know I never thought of that says Peyton

She can sing asks Lucas

Oh yea she great says Peyton

So you want to ask her Peyton asks Lucas

Yea I do

OK we'll ask her

Haley me and Lucas have something to ask you says Peyton

What is it

Do you want to sign with our our label

You mean to sing

Yea what do you say

Can I think about it

Sure take your time

Peyton that reminds me we need a name for the label

How about Punk and Disorderly Records

Sounds good to me

Haley let us know what you decide ok

I will 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Three weeks later the opening of TRIC

Well Peyton looks like we have a full house

Yea we do I say we done a good job

I say your right

I'm gonna go introduce the band

Alright

Peyton up on stage

Hey everyone you ready to have a good time as the crwod screams

OK so lets give Fall Out Boy a big welcome

Thanks everybody the first song is I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth

Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of "best friends*  
We're the kids who feel like dead ends And I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses I took a shot and didn't even come close At trust and love and hope And the poets are just kids who didn't make it And never had it at all

And the record won't stop skipping And the lies just won't stop slipping And besides my reputation's on the line We can fake it for the airwaves Force our smiles, baby, half dead From comparing myself to everyone else around me

Please put the doctor on the phone 'cause I'm not making any sense Blame everyone but me for this mess And my back has been breaking from this heavy heart We never seemed so far I'm hopelessly hopeful, you're just hopeless enough But we never had it at all

And the record won't stop skipping And the lies just won't stop slipping And besides my reputation's on the line We can fake it for the airwaves Force our smiles, baby, half dead From comparing myself to everyone else around me to everyone else around me everyone else around me everyone else around me

Our next song is 7 minutes in heaven

I'm sleeping my way out of this one With anyone who will lie down I'll be stuck fixated on one star When the world is crashing down

I keep telling myself I keep telling myself I'm not the desperate type But you've got me looking in through blinds I keep telling myself I keep telling myself I'm not the desperate type

Sitting out dances on the wall Trying to forget everything that isn't you I'm not going home alone Cause I don't do too well Sitting out dances on the wall Trying to forget everything that isn't you I'm not going home alone Cause I don't do too well on my own

The only thing worse than not knowing Is you thinking that I don't know I'm having another episode I just need a stronger dose I keep telling myself I keep telling myself I'm not the desperate type But you've got me looking in through blinds I keep telling myself I keep telling myself I'm not the desperate type

Sitting out dances on the wall Trying to forget everything that isn't you I'm not going home alone Cause I don't do too well Sitting out dances on the wall Trying to forget everything that isn't you I'm not going home alone Cause I don't do too well on my own

I keep telling myself I keep telling myself I'm not the desperate type But you've got me looking in through blinds I keep telling myself I keep telling myself I'm not the desperate type

Sitting out dances on the wall Trying to forget everything that isn't you I'm not going home alone Cause I don't do too well on my own

Peyton you've done a great job

Thanks Lucas

I'm gonna go talk to Nathan and Haley I'll be back in a little while

OK

Hey Lucas good turn out says Nathan

Thanks Peyton done most of it

Where is she

shes over there

Whos with her

I don't know but she doesn't look happy

With Peyton

Hey Peyton long time no see

What are you doing here you need to leave

You got rid of me once but not again

How did you get out of jail

They couldn't keep me forever

Stay away from me you Phsyco

Peyton your mine and You'll see that

No Ian I'm not now leave

No I'am not

Buddy she told you to leave now go

You are you

A friend now leave don't make me throw you out

She's mine you better get use to it as he leaves

Peyton you alright

No not really as she breaks down crying

Come here as he pulls her into a hug

Thanks Lucas

Hey it'll be alright you want to tell me what that was all about

I'll tell you later back at the house

OK I need to talk to you about something to

OK

You stay with me in case he comes back OK

Alright taking his hand and walking to Nathan and Haley

Peyton was that asks Haley

Yea it was but I don't want to talk about it right now

OK I'm here if you need me

Thanks Haley 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

IN the car on the way home with Lucas and Peyton

Thanks for bringing me home Lucas

No problem and your staying with me tonight just so you know

Alright I'd feel safer not being alone Nathan and Haley's keeping David

Here we are

I need to go to the house and get something to sleep in

OK I'll go with you

OK

Let me find my keys

Peyton did you leave the door unlocked

No why

Because it's open a little

Stay behind me

Oh God she says as she sees pictures of her hanging all over the living room

Lets go call the police taking her hand and leading her to his house

911 whats your emergency

Someone broke into my friends house when need some on to come out

OK the police are on their way

THank you

The police are on their way

Thanks Lucas

Peyton who was he

My Junior year in high school I found out I was adopted then my Senior year I found out I had a brother and I try to contact him but he hug up on me a few days later a guy showed said he was my brother at first he was alright then he showed his true colors he had been stalking me for a long time he attacked me but Nathan stopped him but he got away on prom night he showed up again and I fought him off and called the police and he went to jail I guess he got out tonights the first time I've seen him since then.

You and David's staying here with me until hes caught I can't lose you Peyton

What are you talking about

You know how I said I had something to talk to you about

Yea

Thats what I wanted to talk to you about I've fell for you

What do you mean fell for me

I've fallen in love with you as crazy as it sounds I think about you all the time I've been fighting with myself whether or not to tell you because I didn't she cutting off by kissing him passionately

Wow I take it you feel it too

Yea I've been fighting with myself too about telling you

Well I feel the same Peyton I'd like to see where this goes if you want to

I want to but can we take it slow

Sure theres no hurry pulling her in for another kiss

As long as I can Do that

You can do that all you want as theres a knock on the door

You reported a break in

Yea in the guest house

Do you know who done it

Yea his names Ian Banks she tells them the whole story

Ok we'll take a look at the house and get people looking for him

Can I get some stuff out of the house I need clothes and some other personal items

Sure but get what you need we'll have to tape it off as a crime scene

OK

Later that night

You ready to get some sleep Peyton

Yea but can I sleep with you

Sure come on

Thanks for this Luke it means alot

Anything for you now lets get some sleep pulling her close to him kissing her on the head as she lays her head on his chest 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Good morning beautiful

Good morning as she kisses him

Did you sleep ok

Yea thanks

No problem you want to go to the Cafe for breakfast

Yea let me take a shower and get dressed

Ok theres towels and everything in the cabinet by the sink

Ok I'll be back she gives him a kiss as she gets out of bed

You know I never knew you had a tattoo before

Yea I got it with my team before the first mission we did

You miss the service

No I was tired of it I love what I'm doing now and you know what else I love

No what

Well I don't want to scare you but I love you Peyton

Well thats a good thing because I love too wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him as he runs his tongue along the seams of he lips asking for permission which she instantly grants they only pull apart when air is needed

Now thats the way to start the day says Lucas

Yea I agree

You ready to go

Yea I'm starving

At the Cafe Lucas and Peyton walking in holding hands

Hello you two is there something you'd like to tell us asks Keith

What do you mean asks Peyton

Well you come in here holding hands and smiling like well I don't know what

Well we're dating says Peyton

Thats great Peyton says Haley hugging her

Now that thats over you want to tell us whats going on

Wheres Nate

Right here

Well Ian's back he was at the club last night and he broke in my house and hug up all kinds of pictures of me

Did you call the police

Yea their looking for him and taped off the house as a crime scene

Where are you staying

With me Lucas tells them

You need anything you let us know OK says Nathan

I will wheres David

Hes asleep in the back

OK

So Peyton you seem really happy whats up says Nathan

Well I'm dating Lucas

Its about time

What do you mean

Well you could tell the way you both looked at each other you like each other I just don't know what took you so long

Well we're together now thats all that matters

Well I'm happy for you

Thanks Nate

The club had a good night last night says Keith

Yea it did we're happy about it says Peyton

So what are you doing today Peyton asks Haley

I don't know

Why don't you and Lucas go do something I'll keep David

You sure

Yea go head you two need to spend sometime together

What do you say Luke

Sounds good to me Peyt

Listen at them they already have names for each other says Haley

What do you want to do Peyt

How about get a pizza and a movie and just go back to the house

OK sounds good

Back at the house

So this movie suppost to be any good

Yea its suppost to be funny with a name like Good Luck Chuck it should be

You put it in and I'll get some plates what do you want to drink

The wine in the fridge should do

OK I'll be back

After the movie

Well that was something says Lucas

Yea I didn't think it would be anything like that

Did you like it

Yea but for a first date movie it was something else

First date huh

Well its the first time we've done something as a couple

Yea it is but our first date date I want to be special so how about Saturday night

Sure if Haley can watch David

OK and Sunday all three of us do something together

OK David will like that

I like spending time with him now come here pulling her in for a kiss as he rubs her back and moves his hands down to her legs rubbing them up and down and moving his hands back up to her face

Wow thats what I call a kiss says Peyton catching her breath

Yea I know what you mean

You tired Luke

Yea lets go get some sleep your sleeping with me aren't you

Yea if you don't mind

Oh no I love sleeping with you beside me

You go change in the bathroom I'll change in here

OK I'll be right back

I'm back

Wow shes wearing a tank top and short shorts showing off her long slim legs

What

You look so sexy in those shorts especially your legs

So I take it you like my legs

Oh yea and your gorgeous Hazel eyes

Well I like your sexy sky blue eyes to she tell him climbing into bed and snuggling up to him

Goodnight Peyt I Love you

Love you to Luke as she kisses his bare chest 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

The next morning Lucas watching Peyton sleep God shes so beautiful how did I get so lucky shes smart funny and we have the same things in common I couldn't have been luckier

Are you watching me sleep

Yea I'am your just so beautiful

Thank you but I think we need to get up don't you

Well I'm happy just laying here with you in my arms

I'am to but I'm hungry I say we go down stairs and you fix me some breakfast

Ok as long as you stay in those clothes so I can see your legs a little while longer

OK lets go they get up and start downstairs with him following her watching her ass

Are you stairing at my ass

Well yes I'am Its just to nice not to look at

Ok If you say so

Oh I do grabbing her and pulling her to him kissing her and reaching around and grabbing her ass

Breaking away from the kiss You know it even feels great to

Well let me see if yours does as she reaches around a grabs his

Yep yours feels great to now fix me some breakfast I'll set at the table while you cook

Oh no you don't your setting right here lifting her up and setting her on the counter

And why am I setting here

That way I can kiss you while I cook

Ok I like that idea

I thought you would

We need to go to the club today

Yea I know pancakes sound good

Yea

You know I feel great now that I finally told you how I feel about you He tells her standing between her legs wrapping his arm around her pulling her in for a kiss while running his hands up and down her legs

God I love your legs

Well I happen to love your chest as she lays kisses all over it

I need to check the pancakes

Ok but hurry up

Oh I'll make it quick

Luke can I ask you something personal

Sure standing back between her legs

How long has it been since you've been with anybody

I'll answer if you answer the same thing

Sure

Four years my last relationship why

Just wandering its been close to 5 years since I found out I was pregeant with David

So we both have years of sexual energy built up

Yea that movie last night almost put me over the edge

Yea me too you know that night we cooked and we kept rubbing against each other I thought I was gonna die and when we do take that step I want it to be perfect and special I don't want you to feel pressured to do it whenever your ready I will be to OK

OK Luke that means alot that you'll wait till I'm ready

I'll do anything for you

Thanks luke

Your welcome I'm gonna check the pancakes as his phone rings

Can you get that Peyt

Yea

Hello

Peyton

Yea Skills whats up

You and Lucas need to get to the club someone broke in

Did you call the police

Yea they on their way

OK we'll be right there

Whats up

Someone broke in the club last night

Lets get dressd and go down there

OK jumping off the counter and starting up the stairs with Lucas following her watching her ass

Like what you see

Why yes I do

Ok as long as you like it

Oh I love the view from back here

I bet you do

Well with an ass and legs like that whats not to love

Lets get dressed and go

Alright

And if your nice you might get to see me in this outfit later tonight

Ok I'll be really nice 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

At TRIC

Skills you here

Yea Peyton over here

Oh GOD him again

Is it Ian again Peyton

Yea it is Skills he was here at the club the other night and he broke in my house the same night and put up pictures just like this there too

Peyton I see he done this to says Lucas

Yea he did she says with tears in her eyes

Come here he tells her pulling her into a hug

Whoa hold up you two together now asks Skills

Yea we are Skills says Peyton

Thats great guys I'm happy for you

You reported a break in says a cop coming in

Yea we did we know who done it says Lucas

I was the one to come to your house the other night so the same guy done this

Yea he did have you had any luck yet

Well we know he got out of prison a little over a month ago and we've put out APB's out on him so far noones seen him we're gonna put some officers here at the club and at your house to watch.

OK keep us informed on whats going on

I will now I'm going to have to tape off the club for a few days you won't be able to open

Thats fine

OK

I need to make a phone call Peyton I'll be right back

OK

Hello

Smith its Lt Daniels

Hey Lt hows it going

Not so good you said if I ever needed you to call

Yea

I'm calling

Who do you need

All four of you

Ok where are you

Tree Hill North Carolina

We're just about four hours away we'll be there tomorrow

OK just go to Haley's Cafe and tell her to call me

OK see you tomorrow

I'm back Peyton

Who did you call

Some help

What do you mean help

Some people to help make sure nothing happens to you or David I can't lose you now that we're together

Like bodyguards

Yea

You trust these people

With my life

OK

They'll be here tomorrow lets go to the cafe and get something to eat and get David and go back to the house ok

Sure lets go

At the Cafe

Hey you two how are you doing

Not so good Ian broke into the club last night and put up pictures there

What are you going to do

Make sure Peyton and David are safe is all that matters to me says Lucas

If theres anything I can do let me know

There is they'll be four guys come in here tomorrow when they get here call me

Who are they

Peytons bodyguards

You hired bodyguards

Yea I was in the service with them

OK

Haley where David

Keith and Nathan took him to the rivercourt they should be back anytime

OK can we get some breakfast

Yea what do you want

The special will do

Ok I'll be back

Peyt I'm going to the bathroom

OK

Peyton is that you

Hey dad

How long have you been back

A little over a month

Why didn't you come to see me

I don't know maybe because the last time we talked you told me if I went to LA not to come back

Peyton I never meant it I've missed you

You've had 10 years to come and find me and you never did so thats it

Peyton don't be this way please

Don't dad you turned your back on me when I needed you to support me so I'm not doing anything

Mommy I played ball with Uncle Nathan and Uncle Keith

You did. Did you have fun

Yea wheres Lucas

He's in the bathroom

Ok I want to see him

He'll be back in a minute

Peyton you have a son

Dad not now give me time OK

Ok you know where I'am at its the same house

Lucas I played ball With Uncle Nathan and Uncle Keith

You did thats great you'll be able to beat me soon

Yep

I'm hungry mom

When Haley comes back we'll get you something what do you want

Pancakes

OK

Later at the house

David what do you want to do asks Lucas

Can we watch a movie

Sure I have Transformers want to watch that

Yea Mommy you gonna watch with us

Yea I'll watch with you

David we're gonna be staying here with Lucas for a while OK

OK

David listen to me ok

Ok

Me and Lucas are dating you know what that means

uh huh it means you love each other

Thats right we do now theres something else theres a bad man around so if you see anybody around you don't know you come and tell me or Lucas ok

OK

Now if somebody grabs you what do you do

I scream as loud as I can I fight to get away and find a policeman

Thats right

Can we watch the movie now

Yea we can as she lays against Lucas and he wraps his arms around her kissing her on the temple

Hes a smart boy Peyt you've done a great job with him

Thanks Luke can I ask your opinion about something

Sure

When I left for LA me and my dad got in a fight and he told me if I went not to come back I seen him today and he wants to make up I guess what do you think I should do

Well do you miss him

Yea

Well maybe give him a chance as you and I both know you can lose your family quick so if he wants to make things better maybe you should try and know I'm here for you whatever you decide

Thanks Luke I think I might just need to get this Ian thing took care of first

Ok lets watch the movie

Ok

A little while later

Lucas

Yea david

Can I lay with you and mommy

Yea come on he climbs up on the couch beside Lucas and lays against his chest

Thanks Luke Peyton whispers in his ear

What for?

Being so great with him it means a lot to me and him

Hey I love you both

I love you to kissing him on the cheek

I love you to Lucas

I love you to David as they all three fall asleep

A little while later Lucas is woke up by a flash

Haley what was that

I seen you three sleeping together and I had to have a picture

Ok what are you doing here

I came to check on you all

We're fine we were watching a movie and we fell asleep

Well I'm gonna go I'll see you tomorrow

Ok I'm gonna get these two to bed

Peyt he whisper as he shakes her

Yea

lets go to bed

Ok

I'll get David you go the room beside mine and pull the bed down

Ok as she gets up and goes upstairs

There lets get him tucked in and go get some sleep

Ok

I'm gonna change and I'll be in in a minute she tells him as she kisses him and goes in the bathroom.

I still think you look gorgeous in that outfit it really shows off your legs and ass

You really like my ass don't you climbing into bed and kissing him and snuggling up against him laying her head on his chest and laying one of her legs over his

Yes but don't forget your legs

I Love you Luke

I Love you too Peyt kissing her on the top of the head

Later that night Lucas is woke up by someone shaking him

David whats wrong

I had a bad dream

Climb up here with us as he pats the bed beside him

Thanks Lucas as he lays his head on the other side of Lucas chest opposit of Peyton

Your Welcome buddy go back to sleep he tells him wrapping his arm around him 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Peyton wakes to see David in bed with them and shakes Lucas

Whats is it Peyt?

Why is David in bed with us?

He had a bad dream I told him to

Ok why didn't you wake me up

You were asleep and hes was afraid he fell right back to sleep

What are we gonna do today

Well I say we get up and go fix some breakfast

Sounds good I'm starving you go ahead I'll wake David up and get him dressed

OK I'll be in the Kitchen I'll make some coffee

Ok kissing him as she gets up

David time to get up

Mom its early

Come Lucas is fixing breakfast we need to get dresses

OK

mom

Yea

I really like Lucas

I do to sweetie

Something smells good Peyton tells Lucas coming into the Kitchen

Yea its Bacon eggs panckes and hashbrowns and toast

Sounds good doesn't David

Yea it does

Peyt you want some coffee

Yea

Here you go theres orange juice milk and apple juice in the fridge for David

David what do you want

Orange Juice

Ok I'll get it

Luke that was great

Yea its was Lucas

Thanks he tells them as the phone rings

I'll get it Luke

OK

Hello

Peyton

Hey Haley

Tell Lucas his friends are here

Luke your friens are at the cafe

Tell her to get them some food I'll pay for it when I get there

I heard him Peyton

OK we'll be there soon

I guess we should go

Yea we should

Lucas Peyton and Davi coming into the cafe

Hey boss

Hey Smith

Boss

Hey Phillips

Boss

Hey Thomas

Boss

Hey Oneil

Peyton this is John Smith Robert Phillips Zach Thomas and Steve Oneil

Guts this is my girlfriend Peyton and her son David

Nice to meet you guys

You too Peyton

Lt whats up

I need you to be Peyton and Davids bodyguards I'll pay you whatever you want

You won't be paying us anything boss says Smith

And why not

Because we owe you our lives so we'll being doing it for free and why do they need protecting

She has a stalker as he tells them everything thats happened

Alright how do you want to do this

Where ever she goes you follow and watch but don't be seen

Alright we can do that

Where are you staying

We got rooms at the hotel

I'll pay for them and you eat here at the cafe why your here and I'll take care of it no questions

OK

Now when we leave don'y follow us right away I'm pretty sure he watching from somewhere I don't want him to know what your doing you see him take him down and call the police to come and get him

OK we'll do that

Peyton we'll protect you we wont let anything happen to you

Thanks guys

Your welcome You have a great guy here hes saved our asses alot over the years

I know I do I'm really lucky to have him

No I'm the lucky one Peyt

Another thing whenever David goes with someone else two of you go with him ok

OK 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Monday morning

Lucas and Peyton in bed waking up to the phone

Hello

Peyton

Hey Nate whats up

I was wondering if I could spend the day with David today

Yea sure he'd like that

Alright I'll pick him up in about an hour

OK

What did he want

He wants to spend the day with David

Oh he'll like that

Yea and I get to spend the day with you she tells him as she kisses him and gets out of bed

Yep you do and I love that outfit shes wearing short shorts and a short tank top but her shorts are stuck up in her panties

And why is that

Because you shorts are stuck in your panties and your ass cheeks hanging out

Oh God as her face turns red

Hey don't be embarrassed I think its sexy I told you I love you ass and this way I get to see more of it

You keep saying things like that you might get to see even more of it

You promise

Yea I do she tells him winking at him

I'll hold you to it walking up behind her slapping her ass and pulling her shorts down out of her panties.

We can't have you going to get David out of bedd like that

Thank you

Your very welcome pulling her into a kiss

I'll go fix some breakfast

Ok i'll get him up

LUCAS!!! HES GONE

Peyton what as he comes running into the room

Hes gone

Theres a note

I have your son if you want to see him again come to the rivercourt alone at 11 Peyton IAN

Oh god he has him

We'll get him back Peyton get dressed I'll call the police and everyone else Ok

OK

911 whats your emergency

My girlfriends son has been kidnapped

Ok were sending someone now do you know who took him

Yes we do your alraedy looking for him IAN BANKS

Ok someones on their way

Hello

Smith

Yea get everyone to my house now

Hello

Keith

Yea

Its Lucas Ian Kidnapped David can you call Haley and Nate

Yea we'll be there soon

OK

Peyt I called the police are on their way and so is everyone else

Luke what am I gonna do if he does something to him

Peyt we'll get him back

You reported a kidnapping

Yea same guy I'm guessing

Yea he left a note

Ok we'll need you to go and meet with him

You'll have her protected right

Yea we'll have officers close by

OK I'll do it

At the Rivercourt

Peyton nice of you to come

I didn't have a choice you have my son now I'm here let him go

Only if you leave with me

OK let him go first

David you run to the cafe ok Haleys there

OK mom

Now let him go

How do I know you'll do as you say

Because all that matters is hes safe

You love me Peyton

Yea I do she says lieing to him as her stomach turns

I seen you last night with that guy what are you doing with him

I was confused about you now let him go and I'll leave with you

Ok but if you try anything I'll get him again and he'll pay for it and I'll make it painful

I won't

Mom

go David I'll be ok

Come on Peyton your mine

No shes not

What are you doing here Peyton I told to come alone

You think I would let her come alone you are really out of your mind

Well no matter you don't mean anything as he pulled a gun out and pointed it at Lucas

No leave him alone

I can't do that Peyton hes standing in the way of us

There is no us I love Lucas not you your just some sick fuck

You shouldn't have said that as he pulls the trigger the bullet hitting Lucas in the shoulder

LUCAS NO she screams running to him

Bad move buddy you pissed him off more than he was Smith tells Ian

Yea whats he gonna do

Plenty you messed with the wrong guy

Hey Ian now its you and me Lucas tells him punching him in the gut

I told you to leave her alone as he grabs his hair hitting him again

Now I'am not gonna kill you because thats not who I'am but you ever come near her again and you'll wish you were dead hitting him one more time

Mr Daniels we have him now

You better because if he comes after her again I'll not restrain myself

Lucas are you ok peyton asks as she runs to him

Yea just a little light headed as he colllapses to the ground

Somebody get an ambulance

There one on the way Ms Sawyer one of the cops tell her

Miss are you riding with him the paramedic asks as they load him in the ambulance

Yes guys can you tell Haley we're at the hospital and to come as soon as she can she asks Smith

Yea go on we'll be there soon

At the Cafe

Haley you need to get to the Hospital Lucas was shot Smith tells her

Is he ok

I don't know he collapsed Peyton said to tell you to get there as soon as you can

I'm going now taking out her phone and dialing Nathan

Hello?

Nathan you need to get to the hospital Lucas was shot

OK we'll leave now

OK see you there

What is it Nate asks Keith

Lucas was shot we need to get to the hospital

Lets go 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Peyton setting in the waiting room tears streaming down her face with her arms wrapped around herself.

Peyton you ok Haley asks as she comes in

I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't make it Haley as she starts crying harder and Haley pulls her into a hug

Peyton you have to have hope Lucas is a fighter and he has more to fight for now than he ever has he has you and David now

Where is David

I'm right here mom are you ok

Yea I'm fine baby I'm just worried about Lucas

What's wrong with Lucas

He was shot by the bad man that took you

Is he gonna be OK

I hope so sweetie

Me to mom I love Lucas

I love him do sweetie and he loves us we just have to have faith he gonna be alright

Peyton Haley how is he Nathan asks running up to them

We don't know hes in surgery they haven't told me anything yet

I guess we just have to wait says Keith hugging Peyton

God I Love him so much I just want him to be alright this is all my fault

Peyton no its not

Haley if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be in there now

No but he loves you he would never let anything happen to you

Peyton I've know Lucas a long time and hes a fighter and there is noway he's leaving you I've never seen him so happy as I've seen him since I've been here and your the one that has made him that happy.

Thanks Smith

Your welcome I'm gonna go get some coffee anybody else want some

Yea I could use some I'll go with you says Nathan

Peyton you want anything

NO

OK we'll be right back

Later as Nathan and Smith come back

Any word yet

No they haven't came out yet says Peyton

Peyton did they get Ian

Yea Lucas beat the shit out of him after he shot him

Thats Lucas for you says Smith

Family of Lucas Daniels the doctor asks as he walks up

How is he asks Peyton standing up in frint of him

Who are you

His girlfriend

Any family here

I'm his brother you can tell her we're all family

OK hes out of surgery he last a lot of blood the bullet hit the top of his lung which in turn caused it to collapse we repair the damage but the next 24 hours are gonna be touch and go if he makes it through them he has a better change of recovering he out right now.

When will he wake up

Thats up to him it may be a couple of hours a day a week or months it all depends on him

Can we see him

Hes in recovery right now when hes moved to a room a nurse will show you to his room

Thank you doctor says Peyton

Your welcome

Peyton just have faith he'll be alright

Guys I need to go see my dad

You sure Peyton

Yea I won't be long but I need to make things right with him and Lucas getting shot has made me see you can't waste time

OK if anything comes up we'll call

OK can you keep David

Yea go ahead

David Mommies gotta go somewhere you stay with Haley Ok

OK mom I love you

I love you too

At Larrys house Peyton knocking on the door

Peyton are you alright

Yea some what

Come on in

Lets go in the living room

OK Peyton whats wrong as they set down on the couch

You remember Ian my stalker

Yea why

He came back a couple of days ago and has been following me last night he kidnapped my son and told me to meet him at the rivercourt I went and got David away from him and he tried to make me leave with him But Lucas stopped him but he got shot but he still beat the shit out of Ian but now hes in the hospital fighting for his life and it made me see that I need to make things right between us.

Peyton I never meant what I said and I waited because I knew you were mad but I kept tabs you could say I came to LA every so often and checked on you

Why didn't you ever come to me

I was afraid to I didn't know how to do it really

Its in the past now we can start over and you can meet David soon

I'd Love too hows Lucas doing

Right now he unconsious and if he makes it through the next 24 hours he has a better change of making it

You love him don't you

Yea with all my heart

You going back to the hospital

Yea when I leave here

Let me know how hes doing ok and if you need anything let me know

I will dad I love you

I love you to Peyton hugging her

Back at the hospital

Haley any change

No did everything go alright with your dad

Yea everythings fine

Thats good we're gonna go home you want us to take David

Yea I'm staying here with Luke

Ok if you need anything let us know

I will thanks Haley hugging her

In Lucas's room Peyton coming in setting down in the chair beside the bed taking his hand

Luke I love you so much you have to wake up I don't know what I'll do if you don't she tells him as the tears roll down her cheeks

Before I meet you I had given up on love because I could never fin someon ewho would stick around I always said People Always Leave but you made me believe in love again made me feel for the first time in a long time I want a future with you I can see us having a family someday I want everything with you and thats not easy for me to say I've always been afraid to show how I really feel towards anyone but you make me want to show you all of me. You have my heart Luke and I don't want it back your what I've been waiting for all of my life someone to love me for me not just my body but for whats inside. You make me feel things I've never felt before when I'm around you I feel complete. So you have to wake up because without you I won't be whole. as she finshes talking to him she lays her head on the bed and drifts off to sleep. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Two weeks later at the cafe

Hey Peyton everything alright at the club

Yea Skills ans Mouth are doing great taking care of things

How are you doing

I'm hanging in there but it so hard I wish he would wake up

I do to Peyton are you going to see him

Yea I just stopped in to see David

He went to the hospital with Nate to see Lucas then their going to the rivercourt to play some ball

Ok he doing Ok

Yea he is I went with him yesterday to see Lucas and he talked to him and told him he missed him and you did to and he needed to wake up because your sad that hes still in the hospital

Hes a smart boy he really loves Lucas to

Yea he talks aboout him all the time

Yea we talked last night for a while you know what he asked me

What did he ask you

If Luke was gonna be his dad he said he wanted him to be

What di you tell him

That we'd have to wait and see how things go

Do you see yourself marrying Lucas

Yea I do it maybe soon but if he was to ask I'd say yes

Thats great Peyton

Yea I'm gonna go

Ok see you later

At the hospital

Hey Luke its me I miss you especially sleeping next to you I need you to wake up I really need you here with me

I need you with me too he says in a weak voice

Luke your awake

Yea how long have I been out

2 weeks now

Its been that long

Yea its been the longest two weeks of my life I didn't think you were gonna wake up

What and miss out on being with you no way I guess I missed our date didn't I

Yea but you can make it up to me when you get better

Peyt did you mean what you said

What did I say

That you want a future with me and see us having a family

You heard that

Yea I heard everything I just couldn't wake up did you mean it

Yea I did

Come here as he patted the side of the bed

Peyt I know we haven't been dating that long and its a big step but I want a future with you to and a family what I'm trying to say is will you marry me I don't have a ring yet but I'll get you one what do you say

Yes I'll marry you as she leans down taking his lips with hers for a passionate kiss

Theres something else I want to ask you

Ok what is it

Can I adopt David

You want to adopt David

Yea if you want me to

I want you too

Great now I want your opinion on something

Ok what is it

Do you think I should change my name to Scott

Do you want to

Yea I've been thinking about it for a while now

Well if you wnat to then I say do it

Do you think Nate and Keith will mind

No I think they would be thrilled

I'm gonna do it

Thats great Luke I'm gonna go and get a doctor

Ok

Nurse Lucas is awake can you get a doctor

Yea I'll get one

OK

A doctor will be in in a little while

Ok Peyt can we wait to I get out of the hospital to tell everyone we're engaged

Yea we'll wait

Mr Daniels nice to see you awake

Its good to be awake

Well lets take a look

your healing really well nad everything seems to good

When can I go home

Let me run a few tests and we'll see

Ok

A couple of hours later

Mr Daniels I'm gonna let you go home today but no lifting and don't get you wounds get wet

Ok I won't

You'll need some help with things such as washing and other things

I'll help him doctor

Ok here a prescription for painkillers if you need them

OK your free to go whenever your ready

Thanks doctor

In the car

Peyt can we stop at the cafe I'd like to see Nate if hes there

Sure we can Davids there to

OK do you want to tell them now or after we get a ring

Now if you don't mind

No I don't mind

Here we are she tells him getting out of the car going to his side to help him out

I'm gonna wait out here for a minute OK Peyt

OK

Mommy did you see Lucas

Yea I just came from seeing him

I seen him this morning with Uncle Nathan I wish he would wake up

You do huh come here pullinh him into a hug and whispering in his ear go look outside the door

She walk to the counter and sets down

You look better than earlier what happened

Listen for a minute

LUCAS YOUR AWAKE David says as he sees Lucas outside running up to him hugging him

Yea I'm awake lets go inside

Hes awake Peyton

Yea he woke not long after I got there

Hey Haley

Well look who finally decided to wake up

Yea I know

Its good to see you out of that hospital

Thanks wheres Keith and Nate

Their at the shop

Can you call them and have them to come here but don't tell them I'm awake

OK picking up the phone

Hello

Hey Keith

Whats up Haley

Can you and Nate come to the cafe

Yea is something wrong

No I just need to talk to you about something

OK we'll be there in a little but

Their coming you want something to eat

No I'm alright

OK

So Peyt your gonna help me wash

Yea I'am and if your good there might be something extra in it for you

Whats that

Thats a surprise

OK I'm looking forward to it

You'll like it

Oh I bet I will

Lucas I missed you I'm glad your awake

So am I Buddy

Mom am I still staying with grandpa tonight

Yea I need some time alone with Lucas

OK I like grandpa

So Peyt you made up with your dad

Yea almost losing you made me see it was time to forgive him for what happened and I missed him

Thats great Peyt

Lucas do you know my grandpa

No but I'd like to meet him

I'd like to meet you to says Larry

Mr. Sawyer nice to meet you

You to Lucas Peyton and David talk about you all the time and call me Larry

OK

And I'd like to thank you for saving my daughter and grandson

You don't have to thank me I'd do anything for them I love them both

Lucas your awake says Nathan coming in seeing him

Yea I'm awake

Thats great Lucas says Keith

Can you to set down I want to talk to you about something

OK what is it

What would you say to me changing my name to Scott

Your thinking of changing it

Yea if its alright with you two

Yea that would be great

OK then I'll do it

Thats great man

OK now that everyones here we have to talk to you about something

Whats is it Lucas asks Haley

Peyt you want to tell them

Yea I will We're getting married

What your serious asks Haley

Yea we are I love her and David more than anything

Thats great you two says Nathan

Thanks guys but theres more David come here

Yea mom

How would you like it if Lucas adopted you

You mean he would be my dad

Yea I would buddy you be alright with that

Yes can I call you dad

Yea you can if its alright with Lucas says Peyton

I'd love you to call me dad David

I love you dad

I love you to David

Wheres your ring Peyton asks Haley

I haven't got her one yet we're going tomorrow to get her one

I have Peyton's mothers ring if you want to use it

You mean it dad

Yea if Lucas wants to

I'd love to use it I know it would mean everything to Peyton

Thanks Dad

You can get it when you pick up David tomorrow

OK

David you ready to go I thought we'd go fishing a while

Yea I'm ready Grandpa

Peyton Lucas congradulations I'm happy for you both

Thanks Larry Thanks Dad

We'll see you tomorrow

OK David you be good for Grandpa

I will Bye mom and dad

God it sounds so great to hear him call me that Lucas says with tears in his eyes

You Ok Luke Peyton asks him seeing the tears

Yea I coulcn't be better I have a beautiful Fiance and a great son Lifes great

Yea it really is she tells him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him passionately

So you two whens the wedding asks Haley

We don't know yet we'll let you know when we do

OK

Haley will you be my Maid of Honor

Yea I will

Nate will you be my best man

Yea I will Lucas

Thanks guys

Luke you ready to go home I promise to help you wash up

Yea I'm ready for you to help me wash up

Peyton take it easy on him you know he just got out of the hospital says Nathan

Oh I will don't worry about that 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Later that night

Luke you ready for your bath

Yea I'am I've been looking forward to it all day

So have I lets go taking his hand leading him to the bathroom

I'll start the water why you get undressed

OK as he unbuttons hsi pants and slides them off and starts to remove his shirt but can't because of his shoulder

Peyt I need your help with my shirt

Ok let me as she takes his shirt an pulls his good arn out and pulls it over his head and slowly slides it off the other shoulder

There can you get your boxers or do you need me to

You if you don't mind

No not at all as she grabs the top of his boxers sliding them down his legs then he kicks them away

Thanks Peyt

No problem now set down on the toilet its time for one of your surprises as she romoves her shirt showing her black lace bra

God your so sexy Peyt

Thank you she says as she undoes her pants and slides them off revealing her black thong

You know I said you had a nice ass before but seeing it like this I've gotta say nice doesn't come close to describing it

Why thank you so you like what you see

Yes I do pulling her to him with his good arm kissing her stomach while grabbing her ass

OK now slow down we're not done yet as she removes her bra and takes his hand putting on her breast

God Peyt you perfect he tells her why massaging her breast with his hand

So are you as she sees his erection and gasps at his size

Ok now were almost ready as she removes her thong standing in front of him completely naked

God Peyt your amazing as he looks her from head to toe

Yea your not bad yourself as she gets down on her knees in front of him

Now just set and enjoy as she takes him in her hand slowly licking his tip with her tongue

OH God Peyt as she takes him in her mouth slowly bobbing her head up and down as her hand and mouth work together as he reaches down massaging her breast as she continues she picks up the pace and goes get faster

OH God Peyt I'm almost there as she reaches down takinig his balls in her hand massaging them as she continues to bob her head

OH GOD Pety as he explodes in her mouth she stands up licking her lips and pulls him into a passionate kiss

God Peyt that was amazing

Thank you I expect the favor returned later in the bedroom but now lets get you bathed

He gets into the tub as she gets on her knees beside it and takes a washrag and lathers the soap washing his chest careful to avoid his wound moves to his back and legs washing his hair and he finally helping him dry of before going into the bedroom

That was the best bath I've ever had I expect more of them

Oh that can be arranged but as soon as your shoulder heals I'm expect one

And you'll get it now I believe I have something to repay you for as he crawls between her legs taking her clit in his mouth as he slides a finger in her

OH God Luke keeep goooing as he continues to suck on her clit and flicking it with his tongue he replace his finger with his tongue gentlely lick her folds as his thumbs rubs her clit slowly he slides his tongue inside of her

OH GOD luke right there as he pushes his tongue further into her as his thumb continues to rub her clit

I"M COOMING OH GOD as she orgasms she pushes his head closer to her pussy.

Now that was amazing Luke you have protection

Yea in the draw beside the bed

She retrieves the condom opens it and puts in in her mouth slowly using her mouth to rolls it down his throbbing erection

You ready for this Luke

Yes as she she lowers herself onto him gasping at the pain

You Ok Peyt

Yea its been a while and your so big I'll have to go slow to get use to it as she slowly starts to move back and forth sliding him in and out of her as the pain turns to pleasure she picks up the pace grinding her hips into his as he meets her thrust for thrust

God Peyt you feel amazing as he reaches up massaging her breast then reaching down rub her clit with his thumb

GOD L......U..Ke I'm so close as he rubs her clit faster as she picks up the pace grinding into him harder and faster as he continues to meet her thrust for thrust

I"M CO...........MI..........NG L................U..............K.........E as she climaxes as he feels her walls tightening around him sending him over the edge as he climaxes shortly after him she slides off of him and he pulls her sweaty body to his as he pulls off the condom and throws it in thetrash can kissing her while tracing his finger along her arm

That was amazing Lucas I've never had an orgasm like that before

You were amazing Peyt I Love you

I love you too as they fall asleep in each others arms 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

The next morning

Lucas laying watching Peyton sleep

You watching me sleep again

Yes I'am your just so beautiful and perfect I can't believe I got so lucky to find you

We're both lucky to find each other as she leans in to kiss him

I LOve youPeyt

I Love youto Luke

Peyt can I ask you something

Sure

Do you want more kids

Yea I do do you

Yea I do with you whenever your ready we can try

OK but lets wait until we're married ok

OK and when do you want to get married

Well it May now how about August 14th

Ok but why the 14th

14 has always been my lucky number and I've always like August

So we'll get married August the 14th and I want you to have the wedding of your dreams cost has no limits what ever you want you get ok

OK you might regret saying that

No I won't I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making you and david happy and any other kids we have

I'm happy just laying here with you

Oh I'am to especially feeling your naked body against mine

I happen to like you naked body against mine to

So what do we have to do today

Well whatever we want my dad has David this weekend so I'm all yours

All mine huh

Yea you can do with me whatever you want

Peyt I think if you want to that we should wait until our wedding night to make love again

You serious

Yea I think if I can restrain myself

well we can try but we can make out a hell of a lot

Oh yea we can do that

I'm gonna take a shower as she gets out of the bed

Oh god

Whats wrong

Nothing dam your ass

Well you like what you see

God yes your completely gorgeous come back to bed for a while longer please

OK but we have to get up eventually

I know but not now

Ok as she crawls back into bed as he slaps her ass

What was that for

Nothing I just wanted to feel your ass

Ok you can feel it anytime you like as well as the rest of my body

Ok as he grabs her ass again pulling her in for a kiss

I love you Peyt

I lOve you too as they fall asleep again

Later in the day Lucas and Peyton still in bed

Peyton watchind Lucas Sleep

Are you watching me sleep now

Yea you this no sex before marriage is gonna be hard

Yea I know

I mean when I wake up with this rubbing my leg as she rubs his erection

Well we can always forget about it and have as much as we want

No I think our wedding night will be amazing if we wait

OK we'll just have to retrain ourselves I'll be hard but I think we can do it

Ok we'll at least try really hard to restrain ourselves

What do you say we get up and go to the cafe for breakfast

Ok lets go 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

At the cafe Lucas and Peyton coming in

Hey you two how was your night

Amazing Haley

I take it you had a good night

OH yea we finally had sex and it was better than I've ever experienced

Ok Peyton I don't need details

Ok I won't give you any but we decided to wait until we're married to have sex again

OH you have so whens the wedding

August 14 so we need to start planning

Ok Peyton what do you say to Bevin helping us

Yea I'd like that I haven't got to see her too much since I've been back

Yea she stays home Being 8 months pregeant

Yea I'm happy for her and Skills they'll make great parents

Yea they will when do you want to start planning

Whenever you want

Ok I'll call Bevin and see if she can come to the cafe taking out her phone

Hello

Hey Bev what are you doing

Just setting here bored why

You think you can come to the cafe

Yea why

To help plan a wedding

Whos wedding

Peyton and Lucas's

Their getting married

Yea they are

I'll be there soon

OK we'll be here

Shes on her way

Ok Lucas you don't have to stay

No I want to I want to help plan everything well except the dress its bad luck for me to see it before the wedding

Ok If you want to help

Yea I do

Hey guys

Hey Bev

Congradulaions Peyton

Thanks Bev

Lucas you have a good one here

I know I do

Ok so whens the wedding

August the 14th

OK so we need the flowers the colors and invitations

Yea and a place to have it

I have an idea for that

How about the beach

The Beach

Yea what do you say

Yea it'll be perfect says Peyton

Now what about colors

Well I like red and white roses so how about red and white

Ok so thats your flowers and colors and a place to have it what about invitations

We'll look at some when we go look for the dress

OK what about the honeymoon

I'll take care of that Lucas tells them

You will will you

Yea I want it to be something amazing

OK you better come through

Oh I will you just rest up we'll have alot to catch up on when we go

I know we will

What are you two talking about asks Bevin

They've decided no sex until the honeymoon

Oh

Now how about the reception asks Haley

I thought we could have it at TRIC says Peyton

Ok sound great to me

So all we have left to do is find your dress and order the flowers and you two need to pick out a cake

OK

Peyton theres something else we need to do

Whats that

We need to start the adoption

Yea we do we'll go to the courthouse tomorrow

OK 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Two weeks later at the doctors office

Well Mr daniels

Its Scott I had it changed

Ok Mr. Scott everythings fine you have a clean bill of health

Thanks doctor

Your welcome

Back at the house

Hey Peyt I'm home

How did it go

Clean bill of health your dads got David this weekend right

Yea why

Well I remember that I owe you a bath and I intend to pay my debts

You remember no sex

Yea but that doesn't mean we can't do other things

No it doesn't

Well how about I fix us dinner

Ok but I need to go meet Haley and Bevin for some stuff for the wedding

You need me to go

No I'm going to check on my dress and the bridesmaids dresses

Ok I'll cook dinner why your gone as he pulls her into a passionate kiss while he grabs her ass

You really love my ass don't you

Yes I do but I Love everything about you

I'll see you later as she starts to walk away he slaps her ass

With Peyton Haley and Bevin

So is the dress everything you wanted Peyton

Yea its more than I could've ever dreamed of

I'm happy for you

Thanks Bev

So Peyton hows the no sex thing going

Its hard especially since we sleep naked

Are you going to make it to the wedding

We're trying tonight we'll find out

why tonight

Well when Lucas first got out of the hospital I helped him bath and I told him when his shoulder was better I expected the favor returned and the doctor cleared him today and he told me before I left that he intends to pay his debt

So you don't think you can comtrol yourself

I'm gonna try he said theres other things we can do

Ok don't need any details

OK I won't tell any

I want details with me being pregeant I haven't felt like being intimate with Skills

I'am sorry Bev I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable

You didn't I just miss sex but I don't feel sexy right now

Well you can make up for it after the baby comes

Yea I know so whats Lucas's favorite part of you body Peyton

My ass he grabs it anytime he can he even sleeps with his hand on it

Well thats all he likes

No my legs he says their long and sexy and can't wait to have them wrapped around him

So Bev how much longer Haley asks trying to change the subject

2 weeks I can't wait til she comes

Whats Skills say about having a girl asks Peyton

Hes happy he said he didn't care as long as the baby's healthy but says she's not gonna date til she's 30

I can't wait to have another baby says Peyton

So you and Lucas have talked about it asks Haley

Yea we decided to wait til after we're married but we both want one

Thats great Peyton

So Haley have you and Nate talked anout marriage

Yea some when he asks I'll say yes I'm ready

Thats great so whats everybody doiing tonight

Lukes fixing us dinner

Skills and me are going to his parents for dinner

Me and Nate going to dinner

Back at Lucas's Nathan knocking on the door

Hey Nate come on in

How are you doing Luke

Great the doctor gave me a clean bill of health today

Thats great what are yo doing tonight

Me and Peyton are having dinner why

Just wandering

What are you doing

Me and Haley are going out to dinner I'm gonna ask her to marry me

Thats great Nate are you nervous

Yea I'am I think she'll say yes

I'm sure she will good luck

Thanks Luke I'm gonna go I have a few things left to do

Ok Let me know what she says

I will

Later that night Haley and Nate having dinner

Haley you know I love you right

Yea I Love you too

Haley James will you marry me?

Yes Nathan I will

What do you say we go back to the house to celebrate

Lets go

At Lucas and Peytons

Luke that was great

Thanks anything for you

You have a good time with the girls today

Yea I did

Nate came to see me why you we gone

What did he want

Just to see how I was doing hes gonna ask Haley to marry him tonight

He is

Yea he was nervous

He shouldn't be she told me today if he asked she'd say yes

I told him I thought she would

I'm happy for them

Yea me to you ready for your bath

Yea lets go as she gets up and starts walking to the bathroom

Where do you think your going as he grabs her hand

For you to give me my bath

Not like that your not as he picks her up and carries her to the bathroom

Now you stand there why I start the water as he turns to the tub and starts the water

Now lets get you undresses as he slips her shirt over her head and unbuttons her pants and slips them down her legs and she kicks them away he reaches around and grabs her ass.

You love doing that don't you

Yea I do as he removes her bra and slides her thong off and pulls her in for a passionate kiss he picks her up and puts her in the tub and turns around and removes his clothes and climbs in behind her taking a cup and wetting her hair and taking the shampoo and lathering her hair moving his hands down to her breasts and gentely massages them rollomg her nipples between his finger and continues down her stomach and slowly making her way between he thighs slowly slipping a finger inside of her while he lays kisses down her neck

OH GOD LUKE don't stop as he inserts a second finger and rubs her clit with his thumb

Oh God Luke deeper and he pushes his fingers in deeper while oinching her nipples with his other hand he continues to wirk her with his finger while rubbing er clit wuth his thumb

OH GOD L......UK...............E I'm C...........OM.................IN........................G

Oh god Luke that was amazing as she turns around wrapping her arms around his neck pulling their wet bodies together as she kissed him passionately lickiing the seem of his lips for entrance with he instatntly granted as their tongues battled for control.

Luke screw waiting as she she takes him in her hand and guided him inside of her as she started grinding her hip in to his as he stands up leaning her agaist the wall as her legs wrap around him as he slams into her as she kisses his neck and runs her nails up and down his back

OH GOD LUKE harder as he continues to thrust into her harder with each thrust as she digs her nails into hhis back as he continues to thrust into her harder and deeper iwth each thrust

OH GOD L....UK......E I'm C.................OM................ING harder Luke as he feels her walls tightening around him he thrust into her harder as he climaxes shortly after her

Oh God Luke that was I cant describe it

I Love you Peyton as he carries her to the bed and pulls her to him wrapping his arms around her

I Love you to Lucas as she lays her head on his shoulder tracing her finger on his bare chest

I guess their goes waiting huh

Yea I guess it does but Luke that was breathtaking

Yea I know what you mean pulling her closer to him as the drift off to sleep 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

The next morning they wake up to somebody ringing the door bell

Who's here so early looking at the clock seeing that its only 8 o'clock asks Peyton as she gets out of bed and slips on a pair of Lucas's boxers and one of his dress shirts

This better be important as she opens the door finding Nathan and Haley

Its important says Haley

Come on in

Who is it Peyton

Its Nate and Haley

Hey you two whats up

Nathan asked me to marry him last nightand I said yes

Thats great you two Peyton tells them hugging Haley

Peyton I love your outfit I'm taking it waiting is out the window

Yea it is

Congradulations man Lucas tells Nathan hugging him

Thanks man

So Peyton what are you doing today

I don't know why

I thought the four of us could do something

Like what

We could go get something to eat and maybe go see a movie

How about this you and Nate go get some movies and me and Peyton will go get stuff to make Pizzas and we'll have a night here asks Lucas

Yea that sounds good says Nathan

Ok thats what we'll do says Haley

What kind of movies asked Haley

Get some comedy thriller and Horror

Ok we'll be back in a little while

So Luke what do we need for pizza

Well we'll put the bread machine on before we go to the store its a double so we can get four crusts out of one batch but we'll need a second one

Eight pizzas for the four of us

No just four but two of them will be double

Ok your gonna have to show me how to do this

I was planning on it come on lets start the dough

Ok following him to the kitchen

At the store

OK what do we need

We need some sausage pepperoni mushrooms black and green olives cheese and hot peppers and bell peppers and some onions and sauce

Ok lets go get it

Heres the cheese

What kind

Mozzarella and provaolone and some with Italian seasoning in it four paackages of each

Ok now the sausage and pepperoni

Well we have everything for the pizza we need some soda and chips up can pick what you want to get

Ok as she takes his hand and heads on the isle with the soda

Peyton Sawyer didn't think I would see you again

What are you doing here Brooke

I moved back home

Well just stay away from me come on Luke

What not gonna introduce us

No your not worth introducing as they both head off

You ok Peyt

Yea I'm fine

Who was that

I'll tell you when we get home

Ok we have everything lets go

Back at the house

Lets start cooking and I'll you who she was

OK need to cook the sausage first

OK just break it up into the pan right

Yea and we'll keep watching it and break it up more as it cooks

That was my ex-bestfriend when I found out I was pregeant with David and told Phillip I was pregeant he left and came back a few days later to get his stuff and give me papers giving up all rights to David he brought his new girlfriend turns out it was Brooke they had been seeing each other since me and him started going out ended my friendship right there with her

I'm sorry you had to go through that but I'm glad you told me I wanat us to tell each other everything OK

OK the bread machine beeps

Ok get the pizza pans out of the oven need two regular pans and two of the deep ones

Ok here they are now what

Get the oil and corn meal out of the cabinet

OK noo pour a little bit on each pan and spread it out and then sprinkle a little corn mean on each pan

OK like this as she spreads it out with her hands

Yea like that I'll get the dough

Now we take each batch and divide it two and pat it out in the pans

Like this

Yea like that I'll put the second batch of crust on

Do we put the sauce on now

No we let it raise a little first

OK

A little later

Ok now we put on the sauce

I still can't believe you use spegetti sauce

I like it better than pizza sauce because I cann get the chunky with tomatoes and well pretty much whatever you want

Now we spread some of the pepperoni and suasage and olives but we'll only put the olives and bell peppers on one of each that way if someone does like them they don't have to pick them off

OK

Now a package of each cheese goes on each one execpt the deep dish one only half

Ok

Now we take the other crust and pat it out on the counter and then put it on top of the deep dish pizza and repeat the process nad then put hot peppers on one of each

Now we're done

Yea execpt baking them we'll wait to Nate and Haley get here

Ok as theres a konock on the door

Hey come on in when she sees Nate and Haley at the door

We're in the Kitchen

You've already made the Pizza asks Haley

Yea why

I wanted to see how he makes his

Sorry already made just need to bake them

Them how many did you make

We made four 2 regular and 2 double

Your really getting in to learninig to cook aren't you

Yea with Lucas its fun to learn

I bet it is says a winking Haley

No nothing sexual he just takes the time to explain things and doesn't make fun of me

That great Peyton

Hey you guys I'll put the pizza in the oven

What movies did you get

We got The Game Plan and Skinwalkers and Invisible

They suppost to be good

Yea the man at the rental store said they was

Ok what do you want to watch first

Lets watch Game Plan its a comedy

OK sounds good

Later as they're eating

Lucas Peyton this pizza is great I really like the double pizza

Thanks you ready to watch another movie

Yea lets watch skinwalkers

Ok I'll put it in says Peyton

Ok here we go as they set down Lucas nad Peyton on the love seat her laying against his chest and Nathan and Haley laying the same way on the couch

Oh thats just gross Peytons says when someone gets ripped apart

I agree haley says covering her eyes

Lucas wraps his arms around Peyton and pulls her close and whispers in her ear I'll protect you

From what is just a movie

I kow but I'll always protect you from everything

I Love you Luke

I Love you to Peyton

After the movie

Haley guess whos back

Who?

Brooke

No way

Yea we seen her at the store earlier

What did she say

That she moved back home

What are you going to do

Nothing shes not worth it

OK

Hey you two should just stay here its late use one of the guest rooms says Lucas

If your sure

Yea go ahead

In Lucas and Peytons room

God your just so sexy Peyt looking at her naked body

Your no so bad yourself looking at his to as she crawls in to bed an snuggles up to him with him putting his hand on her naked ass.

You like sleeping withh your hand on my ass don't you

Yea I do I even wakeup with my hand on you breast sometimes

Oh I know you massage it in your sleep

What can I say your body's perfect I love the feel of it

I happen to love the feel of yours to.

I love you Peyt

I love you too Luke 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Two months later a week before the wedding Peyton talking to Haley

Whats wrong Peyton

I'm Late

What do you mean Late

I haven't had a period in two months I've never been regular but the night that Lucas got released by the doctor we didn't use protection

You need to take a test

Will you go with me

Yea come on

Later at the house

I'll go take the test

Ok I'll be here

How long do you have to wait

Five minutes

Are you ready for this if you are

We've talked and we both want more kids I just hope Lukes ok with it if I am

Peyton Lucas's loves you and you said so yourself you've talked about it

Yea I'm just nervous the last time I had to go through everything alone

You won't have to this time You have Lucas and Me and Nate Keith your dad and David

Well its time walking back into thr bsthroom picking up the test

Well whats it say

I'm pregeant

You happy about this

Yea I have to tell Luke

Whens he coming home

Him and david should be home anytime

I'll go so you can tell him let me know

I will thanks Haley

What are best friends for she tells her hugging her

Later that night

Peyt whats wrong

Nothing really I'm just nervous

What about

You remember the night the doctor gave you your clean bill of health

Yea it was an amazing night

Well we didn't use protection

You mean your

Yea I took a test earlier

Thats great Peyt picking her up and spinning her around kissing her passionately

So your not mad

Why would I be mad we've talked about having more kids and we both want more and i'm thrilled we're having a baby

I LOve You Luke

I Loves you too Peyt and this little one too as he puts his hand on her stomach

Luke what would you like to have

It doesn't matter as long as its healthy what about you

The Same but I would like a little girl

Yea one that looks just like her mother

You want our baby to look like me

Yea your especially your eyes and hair all curly and blonde

Do you want to find out the sex when we can

If you do we can but if you don't thats fine too

I'm gonna warn you when I was pregeant with David I had some pretty weird cravings

Like what?

Well ice cream with mustard hot sauce and pickles

Thats not so bad

Wait till I want it at 3am and you have to get it for me

Whatever you want you'll get no matter what time it is

Theres something else I craved while I was pregeant

Whats that

Sex I wore out 4 vibrators when I was pregeant with David

Well you want have to use a vibrator this time you have me

This is really great isn't it us being pregeant

Yea it is I love you Peyt

I Love you to Luke

Why don't we have everyone come to the cafe so we can tell them

OK Haley already knows she was with me when I took the test

Ok you call her and tell her to get everybody there

OK taking out her phone

Hello

Haley can you get everybody to the cafe

Yea you going to tell everyone

Yea I'll call my dad and tell him to bring David

OK

Hello

Hey dad can you bring David to the cafe

Yea whats up

We have something to tell everyone

Ok we'll be there soon

At the cafe

Hey you two whats up? asks Nathan

Well we have some news

What is it? Keith asks

We're pregeant

I get a little brother or sister? ask David

Yea you do. Are you ok with that? asks Peyton

Yea I get to be a big brother

Congradulations you two. Larry tells them hugging Peyton

Thanks Dad

Your welcome sweetheart

Larry can I talk to you a minute? asks Lucas

Yea whats is it

In private lets go outside

Ok lets go

Whats that about Peyton

I don't know

What is it Lucas

Well I was wondering what you would say to me calling you dad

It would mean alot Lucas I'd be honored

I never really had someone I looked up to enough to call dad even the man that adopted me wasn't much of a father so it means alot to me that I can ask you for help when the baby comes I'm scared out of my mind but I'm happy about the baby I can't wait

I think everyones afraid when they find out their gonna be a father or a mother but Lucas I've seen you with David your gonna be fine

Thanks Dad

Your welcome now lets go back in

Ok

Hey Luke what was that about

I asked your dad if I could call him dad

Thats great Luke I'm glad you get a long

Yea he's a good guy Peyt and I told him I could use his advice when the baby comes I'm gonna be honest with you I'm thrilled we're having a baby but scared that I wont be a good dad

Luke your gonna be a great dad look at the way you are with David you'll do fine

Thanks Peyt I Love you

I Love you too

Is David coming home with us or is he going home with dad asks Lucas

We'll ask him and see

OK

Hey David

Yea mom

Are you going home with us or are you staying with grandpa

With grandpa we're going fishing in the morning

Ok we'll see you tomorrow 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

The next day

Hey Peyt why don't we go get David and spend the day together

OK their home so lets go

At Larry's

Hey you two what are you doing here

We came to get David and spend the day together

Ok he's upstairs getting cleaned up

You two ready for next week

Yea I can't wait to make Peyton my wife

Me either I can't wait to be Mrs. Lucas Scott

I'm really happy for you both

Thanks dad

Mom Dad your here

Yea we're gonna spend the day together

What are we gonna do?

Whatever you want

Really

Yea what do you want to do

Can we go to the beach and swim

Sure anything you want buddy

Thanks dad

Your welcome

Lets go to the house and get our stuff

Ok lets go mom dad

Ok we're coming'

At the house

David go get your swimming trunks

Ok mom

And Lucas why don't you pack us some sandwiches and soda for a picnic

Ok

Later at the beach

Luke can you put some tanning lotion on my back

Yea but your gonna have to take off your shorts and shirt first

You really want to see my bathing suit don't you

Yea I've never seen you in one

Well now you can as she takes off her shorts and shirt

Wow she's wearing a black thong bikini with a top that barely covers her nipples

I take it you like it

Oh yea not only does it show off those gorgeous legs of yours but your ass and breasts as well

Heres the lotion

Ok as he takes it and rubs it on her back adn legs and taking the time to rub in on her ass

Thanks Luke

Your welcome and I have to admit I done it for me too I got to play with your ass

I figured

Hey dad can we go swim

Yea I'm coming Peyt you going

In a while I want to lay out a little first

Ok lets go David

as thefun to the water and dive in splashing water at each other

Hey dad

yea

What do you want mom to have a boy or girl

I don't care as long as its healthy why

I'd like to have a little sister

You would huh

Yea that way I could protect her

Well you could protect a little brother to

I know I'll be happy with either You ready for the wedding next week

Yea I get to be the ring bearer

Yea you do

Dad where are you and mom going on your honeymoon

She put you up to askinig didn't she

Yea she said you wouldn't tell her and thought you might tell me so I could tell her

Tell her we're going to New York

Your taking her to New York

No but that way she thinks she knows can you keep it a secret

Yea Dad when is my name gonna be changed to Scott

As soon as the adoption final

Whens that gonna be

Soon

I can't wait to officially be your son

You already are David its just paper we're waiting on I already consider you my son

I Love You dad

I Love you to David

Hey David what do you say we have some fun with your mom

How well you go distract her and I'll run up and grab her and run with her into the water

Ok lets go

Hey mom

Yea David

Dad told me we're your going on your honeymoon

Where

New York

He's takin she doesn't get to finish Lucas picks her up and starts running towards the water

Luke put me down

Nope your going in the water as he runs into the water ducking under the water with her

I'll get you both for this she says as she comes back up wiping the water out of her face

I'm looking for to it

You are huh as she wraps her arms around his neck

Yea

Guess what I found out

Whats that

Where we're going on our honeymoon

David you weren't suppost to tell her

Sorry Dad

Well where did he tell you we were going

New York

Yep thats where we're going

David you told him I told you to ask didn't you

Yea

Come here David

What is it dadswimming to him

I just wanted you both here as he picks him up and pulls them both into a hug

I Love you both so much you are my whole world

We Love you to Dad

Lets go set on the beach for a while Lucas tells them

Ok

Luke is something wrong

No I just wanted to talk to you both about something

What is it

Well after we get back from the honeymoon I was thinking we could take a vacation the three of us somewhere what do you say

Where? asks Peyton

Anywhere you want to

How about Hawaii asks David

Well if thats where you both want to go thats fine with me as long as we're together

I say we go to Hawaii then I've never been and I'd like to, says Peyton

Hawaii it is then

Mom dad can we build a sandcastle

Yea lets go

Have you ever built a sandcastle before dad

No but I'm sure your mom has she can show us how

I made one dad in LA

Well then you can show me how

OK

I think we did a great job what do you say Peyt

I think your right we

Mom dad I'm having fun

We are to David

Hey Peyt I say we do something as a family every saturday just the three of us until the baby's born and then its the four of us

OK thats sounds great what do you say David

I'd like that

Ok so its settled Saturday is family day

Hey you three what are you up to

Hey Nate Haley we're just having family day

Huh wants family day

Well we just decided that every Saturday we gonna do something as a family

Thats great guys

What are you guys doing

Just spending time together

Thats good have you decided on a date for the wedding

Yea November 15

Thats great guys

Peyton will you be my matron of honor

I'd love to Haley

Luke will you be my best man

Yea I'd love to I thought you'd ask Keith

Well he already has a gob

Whats that

Hes giving me away

What about your dad haley

They don'y agree with me marrying Nate

I'm sorry Haley

Yea but it doesn't matter I'm marrying the man of my dreams

Well we're happy for you both

Thanks we wanted to ask you something

Ok what is it

Can we use TRIC for our reception

Yea thats fine and We'll even furnish the drinks

You don't have to do that

Just think of it as part of your wedding present

Thanks Luke

Your welocme

Well we're gonna go have fun you guys

We will see you later

So what are we gonna do now Mom Dad

What do you want to do

Can we go for ice cream

Yea but lets eat first

OK

Later that night at the house

Hes wore out he fell right to sleep Luke

Yea he had a big day and I really enjoyed it to pulling her down on his lap

I did too

You know what he asked he today

What

When his name was gonna be changed to Scott he said he can't wait to be officially my son I told him he already was it was just a piece of paper we were waiting on

Actually we're not waiting anymore

What do you mean

The papers came yesterday I wanted to wait till the wedding to tell you but I couldn't

So its official

Yep he's officially David Lawrence Scott

Thats great news Peyt

Yea it is

You know what else he asked

What

What I wanted us to have a boy or girl I told him I didn't care as long as its healthy

Did he say what he'd like to have

Yea a little sister so he could protect her

He's already taking after you

Yea I guess he is but thats a good thing isn't iy

Yea it is

You know you looked really sexy in that bikini today

I thought you would like it it shows off everything you love about my body

Yea its does you know I never thought I'd be this happy and it's all because of you and David

You make us happy to Luke

I Love you Peyt

I Love you too Luke

I need to go somewhere tomorrow will you and David go with me

Where is it

To see my mom I haven't been to see her since I left for college

If you want us there we'll go with you

I want you there

Then we'll go

OK lets go get some sleep

Ok

You look gorgeous Peyton as she comes to bed naked as usual

Well I'll look like a whale soon

No you won't you'll look gorgeous as always

Thanks Luke as she snuggles up against him and he puts his hand on her stomach

You know I can't get over the fact that we created the little life growing in there

Yea its amazing

Yea it is I can't wait to feel him or her move in there

It's an amazing feeling

Lets get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow

OK Love you Luke

Love you to Peyt 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

The next moning on the way to Charolette

So Luke how long are we staying

A day or two we have to get back for the wedding Saturday

Ok

Hey mom I'm hungry

We're almost there David I know this little cafe we can eat at

Ok dad

Here we are

Luke this is Karen's Cafe

Yea it was my moms

Who owns it now

I do a friend of my moms runs it

Oh

I haven't been here in 10 years

Since you left for school

Yea just couldn't bring myself to come back

Lets go in

Ok

It still looks the same as it did

I like it it feels homey

Yea thats what mom always said

What can I get you

I'll have the special what about you Peyt

Cheeseburger and fries and a coke David

Cheesburger and fries can I have a milkshake mom

Sure what kind

Vanilla

Ok I'll be back wit your order in a few minutes

Excuse me is Anita here

Yea she is

Could you tell here Lucas is here

Sure

Anita

Yea

A guy out front said to tell you Lucas is here

Oh my god

Who is he

He owns the cafe

Lucas Daniels is that you

Its me but its Lucas Scott now

Its good to see you

You to Anita

Anita Wright this is my fiance Peyton Sawyer and our son David

Its nice to be you Peyton and you to David

You to Anita

Lucas we've been looking for you everywhere

Why

Robert died about three weeks ago

I'm sorry to hear that

Lucas he changed in the last 6 years he cleaned up and got remarried

Thats good

Lucas he left something for you in his will

What was it?

Well him and his wife were coming home from dinner at a friends house and it was storming really bad he lost control of the car and they both died on impact.  
Lucas you have a little sister by Robert I know you don't consider him your father anymore but he made me promise that if anything happened to them that I would see to it that you were to raise her as your own he knew you would make a good father

Where is she

She's in the back if you don't take her they'll put her up for adoption it was his wish for you to do this.

Bring her out here does she know about me

Not really she's only 9 months old I'll go get her

Luke what are you gonna do

Honestly I don't know can we handle this because its not just me its the three of us

I think we can if you want to

Let see her first

Ok

Here she is Lucas reaching him the baby

Whats her name

Karen Marie

After mom

Yea and her mom

Shes beautiful

David

Yea dad

What would you say to having her as your little sister

Do we still get the baby in moms belly

Yea we do

Ok

Peyt

Yea

Anita who do we need to talk to

I'll call Roberts lawyer

OK Peyt you want to hold her

Yea as she takes her from him

Luke she gorgeous

Yea she is are you sure we can handle this

Yea as long as we have each other

Ok

Lucas hes on his way

Ok

Did I hear right your pregeant Peyton

Yea about 2 months

Thats great congradulations

Thanks Anita

So when are you getting married

Saturday you should come Anita

If you want me to I will Lucas

I do

Where is it

Tree Hill

Your moms hometown

Yea I moved there after I got out of the services

You were in the services

Yea seven years and the reserves for 4 years

What are yo doing now

Me and Peyton have a club and a record Label

Wait it wouldn't be Punk and Disorderly Records would it

Yea why

You remember my daughter Susan

Yea the youngest

Yea she got a call from your label last week about signing a contract with you

What band is she in

Straight and Narrow Roads

Their really good we're hoping they sign

Their going to they have a meeting with you in 3 weeks

Yea because of the honeymoon.

She'll be in here soon she comes in for lunch everyday she works at the music store down the street

Anita Wheres Mr Daniels

Right here but its Scott now

Ok so you are willing to adopt Karen

Yea we are

Ok lets fill out these papers and I'll get them filled

OK

Well your all set she's your now the final papers will be sent to you

Ok so we can take her with us

Yes you can

Hey Mom

Hey Susan come here

What is it mom

You remember Lucas Daniels

Yea nice to see you again Mr. Daniels

ITs Scott now but you can call me Lucas

Scott Ive heard that name before

My brother Nathan Scott plays for the bobcats

No somewhere else

Maybe Punk and Disorderly Records

Yea thats it

Yea we own it we looking forward to your band signing with us

We are too we have a meeting in three weeks

Yea we'll be gone on our honeymoon til then

Congradulations whens the wedding

Saturday you should come with your mom

I will is it in Tree Hill

Yea the receptions at our club

TRIC right

Yea Anita does Karen have anything we need to take with us

She has a few clothes and her car seat

Well we'll just take the car seat and buy her some new clothes once we get home

Ok I can bring the rest of her stuff when I come

Ok you should come a few days early if you want you can stay with us if you want Peyton tells her

I'd like that I could get to know you a little better and tell you some funny stories about Lucas growing up

Id like that Susan you come with her to if you want

OK I'll try

Peyt we better go we need to stop by the cemetary before we head back

OK It was nice meeting you both

You to Peyton

Luke are we heading back today

I think we should we need to get a bed for Karen and other things

Yea I think your right

At the cemetary

Hey mom sorry its been so long since I've been here I miss you everyday I brought some people to meet you this is my fiance Peyton and our son David and our daughter Karen we adopted her she was robert and his new wifes baby he wanted me to take care of her so we're going to

Hey Mrs. Daniels I wanted to tell you I love your son with all my heart and you would be so proud of him I wish I could've meet you I'll take care of Lucas you won't have to worry about him

Bye mom I'll come back soon too see you 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Back home

Peyt the delivery trucks here

OK I'm coming David watch her

Ok

Peyt can you show them where to put it I'm gonna call Nate and see if he can come over and help me

Yea go ahead

Hello

Hey Nate you think you and Haley could come over and help me with something

Sure what is it

It'll be better to show you

OK we'll be there soon

Peyt their coming

Ok Haley's coming to

Yea I fugured you would want to show her off

Yea I do

David you gonna help me and Nate put the stuff together

Can I

Sure

Great

Hey guys whats going on Nate asks coming in the door

IN here Nate

Ok where did you get a baby Peyton asks Haley seeing the baby

She's ours

How? asks Nate

Well my adopted father remarried and they had her but they died in a car accident about three weeks ago and he wanted me to raise her if anything happened to them so we adopted her

How old is she? Haley asks

She's nine months

She's beautiful whats her name

Karen marie

After your mom Luke

Yea and her mom

So we have a few favors to ask

OK

First Nate can you help me put the baby furniture together

Yea no problem

And second Haley can you watch her when we go on our honeymoon

Sure I love babies

Thanks guys

Come on Nate yo me and David will put the funiture together

Ok

I'll stay here with Peyton says Haley

Ok

So Luke you guys going to be able to handle two babies

Yea we can as lon as we're together we can do anything right David

Yea Uncle Nate I'm gonna protect her shes my little sister

Thats good David

Hey Peyton you gonna be able to handle this

Yea we'll be fine

How David with her

He already loves her he talked to her all the way home he says he's gonna protect her

Thats great Peyton

Yea you remember that band straight and narrow roads

Yea why

Well the woman that runs Lucas's cafe in Charlotte is the lead singers mom

Lucas's has a cafe

Yea it was his moms

Ok

Well Anita and Susans coming to the wedding their gonna stay with us a few days before the wedding

Is the band gonna sign with you and Lucas

Yea she said they were

Thats great Peyton

Yea it is

hey guys we're done Peyt you want to lay Karen down

Yea I'll be right back

I'm coming to mom

Ok come on

Mom

Yea David

I want to get dad something

What do you want to get him

Something for Fathers day I know it already happened but I didn't get him anything

Ok what do you want to get him

A book you know one of the authors he reads

Ok we'll go tomorrow and get him one ok

Ok thanks mom

Your welcome sweetheart lets go she's sleeping

Ok

Hey you two what took so long asks Lucas

Just making sure she was asleep

Ok

David its time for bed sweetheart

Ok dad can you tuck me in

Sure come on

They really are father and son aren't they Peyton

Yea they are

Dad

Yea

I Love you

I love you too David get some sleep I'll see you in the mroning

OK goodnight

He get to bed alright Luke

Yea he did

Guys we're gonna go we'll see you tomorrow

Ok see you later

Peyt you ready for bed

Yea I 'am

In the bedroom

Luke what do you say to waiting until the honeymoon to have sex again

Ok

Your not gonna complain

No I'll wait til our honeymoon that way I have two weeks to have my way with you

We'll when you put it that way I think I need my rest then

I say you do I Love you Peyt

I Love you too Luke crawling in bed with him and wrapping her naked leg around hin and pressing her breast into his side laying her head on his chest

God I Love sleeping with you in my arms

It helps that I'm naked too

Yea it does as he grabs her ass and leaves his hand there

You always sleep with your hand on my ass

I love feeling it

Well I love feeling it there

goodnight Peyt

Goodnight Luke 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

Saturday at the church for the wedding

So Luke you ready for this

More than anything

I'm happy for you both Peyton a great woman your lucky

I know we have a family David and Karen and the baby on the way

Yea families the most important thing there is

So where are you going on your honeymoon

Where doing to the bahamas Peyt thinks we're going to New York

How did you keep it from her

It was hard not telling her she had David ask me so he could tell her and I told him New York

She'll be surprised

Yea she will but she deserves the best

Peyton you look beautiful

Thanks Haley

So you ready for this

Yes I never been as ready for anything

So where are you going on your honeymoon

New York

So thats where he told you your going

What do you mean

You can't say anything but he had be pack you a different bag than you did something about a surprise

So what did he tell you to back

The skimpiest bikinis you had and plenty of cool clothes

I wander what hes up to

I don't know but don't say anything

I won't you sure you'll be ok with David and Karen

Yea your dads gonna have David alot

Just stay at the house everything you need is there

OK I so want a baby Peyton

Have you talked to Nate

Yea we're gonna try after we're married I'm starting on the honeymoon

Well Karen will be good practice

Yea she will shes a good baby she hardly ever cries

I know I love her so much

So what do you want to have

Doesn't matter as long as its healthy

Can I come in

Yea dad come in

Peyton you've heard the saying something blue something borrowed and something old right

Yea why

Well heres your something old it was your moms she would want you to have it giving her a diamond necklace

Dad its beautiful will you put it on me

Yea Peyton I'm so proud of the woman you've become

Thanks dad

Peyton can I come in

Yea Keith come on in

I have your something borrowed it they were my grandmothers handing her a pair of diamond earrings

Thanks Keith their beautiful

You look beautiful Peyton Lukes a lucky guy

No I'm the lucky one

Peyton I have your something blue reaching her a bag

A blue garter thanks Haley

I say Luke will enjoy taking it off you

Thats not the only thing he'll enjoy taking off

Ok no details please

We havn't done anything in over a week and its killing me I stay horny all the time

Ok so I guess I know what your gonna be doing on the honeymoon

Yes as much as we can

Peyton its time

Ok dad

This is it Peyton I'm so happy for you

Thanks Haley

Luke its time if you dont keep your eyes open your gonna miss a beautiful sight I've seen Peyton she looks beautiful

The music starts an Bevin comes down the isle followed by David and then Haley and the weeding march starts and Lary nad Peyton appear and Lucas's breath is taken away when he see Peyton looking more beautiful than ever they reach the altar and stand in front of the priest

Who gives this woman to this man

Me and her soon does Larry says and kisses her on the cheek and whisper I'm proud of you

Luke take care of her

I will taking her hand and mouthing your beautiful and I love you to her and she mouth I love you back

We are gathered her today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony if anyone has any reason they shouldn't be joined speak now or forever hold your peace

Lucas and Peyton have wrote their own vows Lucas

Peyton before I met you I had no family I wasn't living just going day to day but then I meet you and I started living again you and David became my family and now we have Karen and a baby on the way. I couldn't be happier your my world I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy and have everything you want I promise to love you and support you in everything you do. You complete me your mt best friend my lover my soulmate the other half of my soul today I give you my body my heart and my mind this I vow today

Peyton

Luke I had given up on Love then you came into my life and restored my faith in love I love you with all of my heart you have accepted David as your own you love us unconditionally. You've been there for me and David when we need you you have faith in me. I couldn't ask for a better husband than you. We have Karen now and a baby on th way and I know we will have more. I'll soend the rest of my life making you happy to and support you in everything you do Today I give you my body my mind and my heart this I vow today

May I have the rings

Peyton repeat after me

With this ring

With this ring

As a token of my love and commitment

As a token of my love and commitment

I thee wed

I thee wed

Lucas repeat after me

with this ring

With this ring

As a token of my love and commitment

As a token of my love and commitment

I thee wed

I thee wed

By the powerinvested to me by the state of North Carolina I pronounce you mad and wife you may kiss the bride Lucas pulls her close placing his hand on her cheek and kisses her passionately

I present for the first time Mr and Mrs. Lucas Scott Lucas and Peyton run out of the church and stop out side

I love You Peyton Scott

I love you to Lucas Scott pulling him in for a kiss

Lets get to TRIC for the reception so we can go Peyt

Ok

At TRIC

Its time to cut the cake you two come up for air

Hey I can't help shes just so sexy

Sve it for the honeymoom

Believe me we have enough

Just cut the cake

Ok as they cut the cake and each take a piece and shove it in each other face smearing it all over

Now we get to lick it off Lucas tells Peyton as he starts to lick the cake off of her lips

God I'm glad I'm not going on the honeymoon with you

Believe me so are we

Ok guys it time for you to go so time to throw the bouguet and garter

OK as Peyton stands and throws the bouquet over her head and Haley catches it

Ok Peyton set down so I can take off your garter

OK setting in a chair as Lucas slides his hand up her dress and runs his hand across her center before pulling the garter off

Lucas!!

What

You know what wait til were in New York

OK as he leans in to whisper in her ear

we're not going to New York we're going to the bahamas

Now lets throw this as he flings it into the crowd and Nathan catches it

OK we're out of here we need to stop and change we'll see you in 2 weeks

Bye guys have fun

We intend to 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

ON the plane to the Bahamas

Luke how did you manage getting my passport

You remember when you went to the doctor for your checkup 2 months ago

Yea

The doctor gave you all of your shots then and your physical and I have a few connections from the service

What about the plane

I chartered it for the trip it'll come back and pick us up in two weeks

You went through a lot of trouble for this

No trouble I wanted our honeymoon to be perfect

Luke anywhere would have been perfect as long as I'm with you

I know but I wanted you to see my house here well our house

You have a house here

No we have a house here I bought it about three years ago I almost moved down here I'm glad I didn't

I'am to so where the house at

Its on a private beach secluded from everything else so we'll have plenty of privacy and its not to far from town so we can still enjoy the sights I figure we can all come down here later us Nate and Haley and Keith your dad and the kids

How bout we come here instead of Hawaii

If thats what you want to do we can

Yea it'll be fun all of us together

Ok I'll call Nate when we get in so they can get their passports

OK

Later at the house

Luke this place is huge how could you afford this on what the military pays

Well most of what I made was put in the bank and drawed interest and I played the stock market a little and done pretty well with that and mom set up a trust fund with her life insurance for me in total as of right now we're worth about $100 million not counting the club and label

You have that much money

No we have that much money Peyt we share everything

Do you still buy stock in things

Some I'm about to cash out the rest of the stocks another 20-30 million as of two weeks ago

How come you never told me

It just never came up and as of yesterday your name is on everythng

What do you mean everything

The club your were already on the label all the bank accounts and the businesses

What businesses

Well theres the chain of record stores their small but they do good and a few coffee shops out west that some of the people I served with run

Ok

I do need to talk to you about something

OK what is it

The cafe in charolotte I want to give it to Anita shes ran it so long she deserves it and mom would have wanted it

Well give it to her

OK I will and I want to set up trust funds for the kids David Karen and the baby we can decide on everything later

Ok but no more talk of business this is our honeymoon

Ok but I need to call Nate

Ok I'll go put our stuff away why you do that

Ok taking out his phone

Hello?

Hey Nate

Hey Luke you make it ok

Yea I need you and Haley and Dad and Keith to get passports made

Why?

Because when we get back we're all coming back down here for a vacation

Luke we can't afford that

You don't have to the only thing you have to pay for is your passport I have a house here

Ok we'll get everything taken care of

Ok I'm gonna go and enjoy my honeymoon

Ok have fun

Oh I intend to Hows Karen and David

Their fine Larry has David and Karens down for a nap

Ok if you need us you know the number

Ok bye Luke

Back in Tree Hill

Who was that Nate

Luke we all have to get a pasport

Whos all

You me Larry and Keith

Why?

When they get back we're all taking a vacation down there Luke has a house there

Oh

Back with Peyton and Lucas

Everything set Luke

Yea

How are the kids

Dad has David and Karen just went down for a nap

Good

What do you want to do Peyt

Lets go to the beach for a while

OK you need to change I can't wait to see you in your bikini

You've seen me in it before

I bought you a new one Haley packed it for you

You thought of everything didn't you

Yea I did and we can even go naked on the beach if we want its private

We'll see

Later that evening at the beach

Peyt are you gonna take off your shorts adn shirt so I can see your bikini

Yes as she takes of her shirt revealing an almost non-existant top and her short revaeling the same thing

You really like seeing me almost naked don't you

Well I figured if you have to wear something I want it to show off your amazing body

I can see that its hardly even covering anything

I know you want to go in the water or lay here for a while

Lay here for a while put some lotion on me

Sure I get to touch you as he takes the lotion and puts in on his hands and starts to rub it on her legs working his way up to her ass and massaging it on each cheek before moving up to her back

Turn over Peyt as he starts at her feet working his way up to her thigh massaging the lotion on them making sure to get every inch of the moving up to her stomach to her tits and massaging them and moving her top out of the way and roolongher nipples between his fingers

God Luke stop until we get to the house

We could do it right here

I guess we could taking her top off and kissing him passionately

Let me take off your shorts Luke as she removes his shorts leaving him naked

My turn as he slides her bikini off and takes her nipple in his mouth while he inserts a finger inside of her

Oh God luke as he trails kisses down her stomach and takes her clit in his mouth as he inserts a second finger and plunges them in and out of her as he flicks her clit with his tongue

Oh God LUKE DON'T STOP as he replaces his fingers with his tongue and rubs her clit with his thumb

OH God LUKE I'M ALMOST THERE as he plunges his tongues deeper inside of her

I"M C.............................OM.....................IN.....................G as he plunges his tongue deeper and his thumb rubs her clit he climbs on top of her and thrusts into her

Oh God Luke faster as he thrusts into her faster as she bucks her hips meeting him thrust for thrust

Oh God Luke Harder as he does as she asks and thrusts into her harder and faster with each thrust

GOD LUKE FASTER as she runs her fingernails scratching his back as he thrust into her

OH GOD L...............U...................K......................E I'M C..................OM....................IN..............G as her walls tighten around him sending him of the edge as he reaches his release

God Luke that was amazing as he pulls her sweat soaked body to his

I Love you Peyton Elizabeth Scott

I Love you too Lucas Eugene Scott

Lets go for a swim Peyt

We're naked Luke

So this way we can get the sand off of us and out of your perfect ass taking her hand and running to the ocean

Luke this is perfect

Just like you as he hold her in his arms in the ocean under the moonlight

Luke lets go lay on the beach so you can hold me in your arms

Ok come on

Later laying under the stars

Luke

Yea Peyt

I'm so happy I can't describe it

Me either Peyt I love you so much

I love you to Luke

Tomorrow we can go into town and look around Peyt

Ok lets get back to the house I'm hungry

Ok come on 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

The next day walking around town

Its beautiful here Luke

Yea it is but not as beautiful as you when I heard about the pregeancy glow I thought it was made up but seeing you your absolutely glowing

Yea but its not only the pregeancy its because I'm so in love with you

Me to Peyt

Lets go in here and get some lunch

ok come on

Later back at the house

Luke theres so much to see here

Yea there is but we can always see more when we come back

Yea we can

So what do you want to do now

Lets go for a walk on the beach

OK come on taking her hand and leading her to the beach

You know I can't even try the drinks

You can always get the without alcohol

I know but its different

How about this after the baby a little older we can come back everybody and then you can

OK next summer

Ok works for me

I wonder how the kids are

Here call and see reaching her his phone

Ok dialing the number

Hello?

Hey Hales how are the kids

Their fine Peyton David's at the rivercourt with Nate Keith and your dad and I just gave Karen a bath and shes asleep

Ok I just miss them

I'm sure you do hows the honeymoon

Its amazing we had sex on the beach last night and went into town earlier and looked around and we're walking on the beach now

Wasn't you afraid someone would see you

No its a private beach

Oh I bet its beautiful there

It is you'll see when we all come down

Yea I guess I will

Hales I'm gonna let you go if you need us call

I will enjoy yourself

We will

So their fine

Yea they are I just miss them

I know I do too 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Two weeks Later back home

Mommy daddy your home David says running to them

Yea we're home

I missed you

We missed you too

Did you have fun

Yea we did David

I've been helping Aunt Haley with Karen

Thats good where is Karen

She just went to sleep Haley tells them coming to the door

Hey Haley have they been good

Yea they have did you have a good time

We had an amazing time Peyton tells her with a smile on her face

I don't need any details

I wasn't gonna give you any

I'm gonna head home and let you guys get settled and spend sometime with David

Ok Haley thanks

Anytime Peyton

So David did you have fun why we we're gone

Yea I spent time with grandpa and Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate

Thats great

Later that night in bed

Its great to be back home Luke

Yea it is but we had a good time didn't we

Yes we did

You know your getting a little bump rubbing her stomach

Yea I'am

I still can't get over the fact we created whats in here

Yea its amazing I can't wait until it starts to move

Me either

Lets get some sleep pulling her naked body to his and kissing her

Goodnight Luke

Goodnight Peyt 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

Two months Later at the doctors office

Ok Peyton this is gonna be a liitle cold the doctor tells her squirting some gel on her stomach

Do you want to know what your having

Yes both Lucas and Peyton reply

Well lets see here your having a little boy

Luke we're having a boy

Wait a minute

Is something wrong

No your having twins one of each

Twins?

Yea a boy and a girl congradulations

Luke twinis can we handle it

Yea we'll be fine

Ok Peyton I want you to take it easy ok stay off your feet as much as you can

OK

Any questions

Not really

If you think of any just come in or call Ok

OK we will thanks doctor

Your welcome I want you back in a month ok

OK

Peyt lets go to the cafe and tell Haley

OK help me up

Ok come on

In the car

Luke I look like a whale

Peyt no you don't your just as gorgeous as always I make love to you right now if I wasn't afraid of hurting the babies

Luke I want something to eat

What do you want

I want sardines and Ice cream and a peanut butter and pickle sandwich

OK we'll see if Haley has if not I'll go to the store and get it ok

OK oh and a jar of banana peppers

Ok whatever you want

At the cafe

Hey Haley

Hey Peyton how did it go at the doctor

Well we're having twins one of each

Thats great Peyton

Haley do you have any sardines ice cream and a peanut butter and pickle sandwich and a jar of banana peppers

I have the peanut butter and pickle sandwich and ice cream but no saridnes or banana peppers

Peytn you stay here and I'll go get the other stuff anything else

No not right now

Ok I'll be right back I love you

I love you too

Does he always get whatever you want

Yea no matter what time it is

So are you happy its twins

Yea scarred to death but happy

You do great you have Lucas

I know its just its two babies and we have Karen

You be fine I can help whenever you need me to

Thanks Haley

Anytime Peyton so I take it you want ice cream and a peanut butter and pickle sandwich

Yea thanks

I'll get it for you

Here you go Peyton anything to drink

Yea a chocolate milkshake

OK be right back

Here you go Peyt reaching her the sardines and Peppers

Thanks Luke

Hey anything for you kissing her

You want a bite of my sandwich

Sure taking a bite

Its good ain't it

Yea it is

You don't have to say it is if you don't like it with tears in her eyes

I like it Peyt Haley can I have a peanut butter and pickle sandwich

Sure I'll get it for you

Peyton what did you put in your ice cream Haley asks

Sardines and Banana Peppers

OH

What its good try some

No I'll take your word for it

Luke tell her

Its good Haley

Thats ok

Ok more for me as she continues to eat it

Later back at the house

How long are David and Dad gonna be gone

3 days they went camping

Ok I'm gonna check on Karen

OK luke give her a kiss for me

I will

Later that night

Peyt lets get some sleep ok

OK as she cuddles up to him

You know I miss you sleeping with your hand on my ass

Sorry I just like keeping my hand on your stomach how bout this I'll sleep with my hand on your ass and if its moves to your stomach move it back

Ok I love you Luke

I love you to Peyt 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

41/2 months later

Hey Haley

Hey Peyton how are you

Ready to bust

When are you due

Any day I'm ready now

I'm sure you are I bet Lukes excited

Yea he can't wait he waits on me hand and foot anything I want he gets no matter the time even sex I can't get enough we even snuck in the bathroom at the grocery store yesterday.

I don't wan to hear about your sex life

Its amazing

Ok thats all I need to hear

OK I better head home I can't be on my feet to long

OK I'll stop by later ok

OK see you then

Back home

Peyt where are you Lucas asks coming in the door

In the livingroom

Hey how was your day

Ok went and seen Haley and came home wheres David

Dad has him they wanted to do something I'm gonna lay Karen down

OK I'll be here

LUKE I NEED YOU

What is it Peyt

My Water broke

OK I'll get Karen and the bags already in the car

OK I'll call Haley picking up the phone

Hello

Haley we're leaving for the hospital my water broke

I'll meet you there

OK

Come on Peyt helping her out to the car

At the hospital

My wifes water broke

Ok we'll take her to a room

Luke give me Karen go with Peyton Nates on his way and I got a hold of Larry him and Davids on their way

Thanks Haley giving her Karen

IN Peyton's room with the doctor

OK your dialated to 5 we'll try natural but we may have to do a c-section

OK

An hour later

Luke you did this to me your never touching me again

OK

You agree huh well wait to you want to screw me again not happening

Come on Peyt just breath

Easy for you to say your not in pain

I wouldn't say that I can't feel my hand anymore you almost broke it

Your lucky I didn't

Ok Peyton lets check you and see how your doing the doctor says as he comes in the room

OK your ready I need you to push when your next contraction comes

Ok

Aaaaaarg

Push Peyt I can't I'm tired

Come on your doing great push

Almost Peyton one more push

There we go you have a beautiful daughter

Aaaaaaaaaaaaarg

PUsh Peyton

Your never touching me again

What ever you say come on push

Almost Peyton one more time

There we go you have a beautiful son

Later Lucas and Peyton holding the babies

Their beautiful Peyton

Luke I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier

Don't worry about it Peyton it was worth it look at them their perfect

What are we gonna name them

Well for the boy I was thinking Nathaniel Keith what do you think

OK and the girl Anna Haley

Ok we have our names do you want to ask Nate and Haley to be their god parents

Yea they'll be perfect

I'm gonna go get everybody so they can meet the babies

OK hurry back

I will

IN the waiting room

Hey Luke how is she

Their fine you want to see them

She had them

Yea she did the gorgeous

Lets go

Hey Peyton

Hey dad look at them their perfect

Yea they are

Haley you want to hold her

Yea I do

Here reaching her the baby

Dad whats their names

Well David Haley has Anna Haley and this is Nathaniel Keith

You named them after us Haley asks

Yea we did and my mom

Thanks guys

Nate Haley we need to ask you something

OK what is it

Will you be their god parents all four

It would be an honor

Thanks guys

I need to say something Lucas says

What is it Luke Peyton asks

When I came here I was looking for answers I found them but I found so much more I found my future and the love of my life I have four amazing kids and a wife who I love more than anything life is perfect every body in this room is family something I've never really had until now and I wouldn't trade it for anything I love you Peyton Elizabeth Scott

I love you to Lucas Eugene Scott 


End file.
